Last Theater
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: "Dia ilmuwan rakus. Eksperimen biasa berujung pada sebuah hobi mengubah manusia menjadi boneka."/Hinata bangun saat waktu berhenti dan rumahnya dipenuhi makhluk aneh. Untuk menyelamatkan suaminya, ia harus menyaksikan setiap memori yang pernah terjadi dalam mansion itu. Kebenaran terlihat./KageHina. Mad Scientist Kageyama. Based on Mad Father game. Mystery, Chara deaths. M for safe
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda bersurai senja berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu. Tangan mungilnya naik ke hadapan permukaan kayu itu, terhenti sebentar karena sebesit keraguan, dan akhirnya ia mengetuk pelan.

"Tobio…?" panggilnya selembut mungkin. Satu tangannya yang tidak naik mencengkeram bagian tengah dadanya sendiri ketika sehembus angin dingin menerpa kulitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena dingin yang menembus tulang, serta sekilat aura tak mengenakkan yang terus melayang-layang di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Akhirnya, pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan pria berkepala hitam dengan jas laboratorium putih yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sang pemuda refleks tersenyum, seperti saat-saat lain ia menyaksikan wajah tertampan yang pernah dilihatnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera menghambur pada sosok itu untuk memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saatnya.

"Tobio…" Ia mendesah nyaman, menghirup harum badan pria itu dalam-dalam.

Sementara Tobio, meski mulanya terkejut, perlahan membiarkan dirinya rileks dan balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh sang pemuda. "Shouyou, sudah berapa kali kubilang—kau tidak pergi ke basemen, bodoh…"

Pemuda itu, Shouyou, mengendurkan pelukannya agar ia bisa mendongak dan menatap wajah Tobio. "Aku mimpi buruk. Aku takut tidur sendirian."

Mendengar hal itu, Tobio menunjukkan senyuman samar yang langka. "Tak apa, Shouyou," Ia berbisik selembut mungkin di dekat telinga sang pemuda, "Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Tobio…" Shouyou melebarkan senyumannya. Hatinya dipenuhi kegembiraan tiada tara. Mendengar suara lembut pria itu yang sedang berupaya menenangkannya adalah salah satu hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Sebentar kemudian, senyum secerah mentari itu mereda, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba murung. "Besok… hari peringatan Natsu…"

"Aku tahu," sela Tobio. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras, tapi Shouyou tak melihatnya. "Kita akan pergi ke makamnya besok. Agar dia tidak kesepian." Tobio mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada dahi Shouyou dan menepuk pelan kepala oranye itu. "Sekarang, kau kembali dulu ke kamar. Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Dengan patuh, Shouyou mengangguk, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sang pria dan menatap punggung kokoh itu. " _Ayah?_ " Ia memanggil sekali lagi sebelum sosok Tobio benar-benar menghilang ditelan kegelapan ruangan itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tobio tampak terkejut, tapi selanjutnya ia memaksakan diri untuk menampakkan senyuman lagi—yang sebenarnya bukan keahliannya. "Aku juga. Dan Shouyou bodoh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Shouyou terzkikik ketika Tobio menutup pintu dengan agak keras. Tentu ia tidak marah. Shouyou telah cukup lama tinggal bersama Tobio untuk tahu bahwa pria itu suka sekali bila ia memanggilnya Ayah.

Kakinya baru saja akan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya tatkala sebuah suara jeritan terdengar samar-samar dari balik tembok batu basemen, dan sekujur tubuh Shouyou membeku.

"HENTIKAN! AMPUNI AKU!" Demikian jerit suara tersebut. "AKU INGIN HIDUP! HENTI—AAAAH!"

Kini suara gergaji mesin yang dinyalakan juga hadir, dan jeritan itu semakin keras sebelum akhirnya berhenti begitu saja.

Shouyou berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap percaya bahwa Tobio tidak akan pernah melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

 _After all, ignorance is bliss._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Theater**

 **KageHina**

 **Based on Mad Father game with some differences**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Mad Father © Miscreant's Room**

 **Warnings: Dark Theme, Heavy Story, Horror (ga terlalu menonjol IMO), Mystery, Some gore, Kind of Supernatural, Character Deaths, Slight incest (nanti akan paham sendiri), implied lemon, Mad Scientist!Kageyama, Crazy!Kageyama, OOC (karena volleyball idiot yang asli ga segila yang ada di fanfiksi ini :3)  
**

 **Fanfiksi ini tidak dibeta, dan belum diedit secara serius oleh saya, jadi kemungkinan ada banyak typo.**

 **Tanda 'XOXO' adalah pembatas antara flashback dan waktu sekarang, karena saya rasa menggunakan italic untuk seluruh satu scene itu nggak enak dibaca.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata Shouyou terbangun tepat saat jam berdentang dua belas kali. Itu berarti, satu jam sejak ia berusaha untuk menjemput Kageyama agar pria itu menemaninya tidur. Kepalanya tertoleh dan matanya yang masih tebal akan kantuk menyipit untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Suasana gelap, sama seperti waktu Hinata baru akan tidur. Hanya saja, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya itu.

Satu, jam dinding dalam kamarnya berhenti bergerak. Mungkin ia akan melambaikan tangan dan berasumsi, 'ah, paling baterainya habis' kalau saja ia tidak segera menyadari hal aneh kedua.

Tirai jendela berwarna biru lautnya terbuka begitu saja, membiarkan cahaya rembulan masuk menimpa sebagian lantai kamar. Padahal jendela di belakangnya masih tertutup rapat. Hinata merasakan sebagian bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu dirinya telah menutup tirai itu. Ia _pasti_ menutup tirai itu, karena mana ada orang waras yang tidur malam sambil membuka tirai?

Lantas, siapa? Apakah Kageyama yang melakukan ini? Sedari tadi memang belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan pria itu, tapi itulah penyebab terlogis yang bisa Hinata pikirkan. Bisa saja Kageyama melakukan ini untuk mengagetkan Hinata, berhubung besok adalah hari peringatan kematian Natsu, adik kecilnya.

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk memuntahkan tawa keras. "Oh, jadi Tobio. Benar, pasti ini ulah Tobio. Siapa lagi orang yang menghuni rumah ini selain Tobio, aku, dan Suga-san? Suga-san bukan termasuk opsi karena ia adalah pelayan terbaik yang pernah kulihat, jadi ini pasti Tobio. Dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku, dasar si tampan yang nakal itu—"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Seluruh pergerakan Hinata terhenti. Jantungnya seolah baru saja melompat ke tenggorokan.

Itu.. Tadi itu, tidak salah lagi—itu suara Kageyama!

"Tobio!?" Hinata berteriak cemas. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dari semua hal yang tak diinginkannya, Hinata paling benci kalau ia harus melihat Kageyama terluka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu bergegas menuju keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan pria terkasihnya itu.

Namun, apa yang dilihat Hinata di sepanjang koridor membuat kedua lututnya melemas.

"A… Apa ini?" Iris karamel yang biasanya secerah bintang itu berubah menjadi cokelat gelap karena takut. Di dalam kedua bola itu, terpantul bayangan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Jejak kaki warna merah—yang ia yakini sebagai darah—di seluruh dinding. Bau tubuh membusuk. Suara geraman-geraman yang jelas bukan milik manusia. Dan di hadapannya…

Dua makhluk mirip mayat berjalan yang sedang menuju ke arah Hinata.

"T-Tidak!" Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Berkat teriakannya, kedua makhluk aneh itu mengarahkan wajah tak beraturan mereka pada Hinata dan bergerak mendekat dalam kecepatan hebat. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, meneriakkan sekeras mungkin, "Menjauh dariku!"

Barulah adrenalin Hinata bekerja, menendang seluruh ototnya agar bergerak, dan tanpa harus disuruh, Hinata mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya kembali. Ia berharap pintu kamar dari kayunya bisa cukup untuk menahan mereka.

Memastikan pintu telah terkunci, Hinata terengah sembari merasakan tubuhnya merosot lelah, punggungnya bersandar lemah pada pintu tebal kamarnya. "A… Apa-apaan makhluk itu? Monster? Zombie?" Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. "Ini pasti mimpi… Aku pasti mengalami mimpi buruk lagi…"

"Sayangnya, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi, Chibi-chan."

…Siapa itu?

Hinata membulatkan mata dan cepat-cepat mendongak, tangannya memegangi gagang pintu dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Ia kira akan ada makhluk mengerikan seperti tadi, tapi yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut cokelat bergelombang. Senyumnya benar-benar menawan bak seorang idola terkenal. Tapi di saat yang sama, Hinata merasakan beribu rahasia gelap di dalam senyuman itu, dan ia merasakan dingin yang merayapi tubuhnya saat matanya beradu pandang dengan iris pria misterius itu.

"Oh? Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Pria itu tertawa kecil. Jaket hitam memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurna. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Ah, aku lupa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Pantas saja kau takut dan bingung." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dengan hormat. "Kau bisa memanggilku Oikawa Tooru. Aku adalah orang yang akan menemanimu melalui semua ini."

"Semua ini?" Hinata bisa merasakan beribu pertanyaan yang menyerbu benaknya. Itu dia. Orang misterius ini pasti tahu dari mana monster itu berasal, mengapa waktu berhenti, dan… apa yang terjadi pada Kageyama. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Beritahu aku! Mereka itu makhluk apa!? Di mana… Apa yang terjadi pada Tobio!?"

"Santai saja. Tentu aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya," kata Oikawa dengan nada begitu tenang. "Makanya, mari kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Aku tidak suka beradu mulut dengan orang yang mudah mendidih."

"Jangan-jangan…" Hinata memandanginya dengan tajam. "Kau yang mengatur semua ini? Kau dalangnya!?"

"Wah, Chibi-chan. Kau membuatku sakit hati." Oikawa memutar kedua matanya dan mengusap matanya seakan-akan ada air mata bercucuran di sana. "Aku memang tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku melakukannya."

"Lalu, siapa?" Hinata menunduk getir, mengingat rupa monster tadi, jejak kaki berdarah-darah tadi, dan suara mengerikan di seisi rumah. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa yang… berusaha melukai Tobio dan mengubah rumah kita menjadi mengerikan?"

"Kau belum tahu persis keadaan Tobio-chan, tahu." Oikawa menaikkan sebelah alis dengan nada menantang, dan Hinata merasakan segelintir harapan yang membara. Jadi, ada kemungkinan Kageyama masih selamat? "Hm… Dan soal pelakunya… Sayang sekali, aku belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu."

Hinata menggeram kesal. "Jadi, kau memang komplotannya?"

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir dan menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, bukan. Aku mengatakannya tadi, kan? Aku adalah orang yang akan menemanimu melalui semua ini. Jadi, meski aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kita adalah rekan, tapi setidaknya kita bukan musuh. Kau bisa mengandalkan bantuanku. Oikawa-san pasti akan sangat berguna, percayalah itu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Oikawa. "Menemaniku… melalui semua ini? Apa maksudnya 'semua ini'!? Kau belum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Ah, ini dia bagian paling menyusahkan," gumam Oikawa seperti seorang remaja labil yang sedang ngambek. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara detail, tapi intinya, mansion ini dibawa ke sebuah dunia di antara kenyataan dan mimpi. Mungkin kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai... dunia sebelum kematian." Oikawa menyeringai, sementara Hinata menelan ludah. "Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh spirit yang tidak bisa pergi karena mereka ingin balas dendam. Dan juga, semua hal yang muncul di sini adalah perwujudan dari memori dan kejadian yang berlangsung di sini."

"Tapi, kenapa ada monster…?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap berusaha berpikir. Kalau memang benar segala sesuatu yang ada di sini adalah perwujudan dari peristiwa yang pernah terjadi, kenapa harus makhluk dan pemandangan mengerikan itu yang muncul? Di mana Kageyama, yang merupakan pemilik mansion dan orang yang secara otomatis membuat paling banyak memori di tempat ini berada?

Kenapa dia… berteriak dengan begitu kesakitan? Siapa yang menyakitinya?

"Monster itu juga bagian dari ingatan Tobio-chan, tentunya. Entah memori seperti apa, bukan urusanku untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu." Oikawa menampakkan senyum misterius itu lagi, dan Hinata merasa semakin pening. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Seolah dapat merasakan kebingungan Hinata, Oikawa mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk membuka mulut lebih lanjut, suaranya berubah serius.

"Dengar, Chibi-chan. Meskipun kau telah banyak melalui kenangan bahagia bersama orang itu, ada begitu banyak kenyataan yang belum kau ketahui. Mansion ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kau bayangkan," ucapnya memulai penjelasan. "Aku tahu kau menyadarinya, tapi… Tobio telah banyak melakukan perbuatan mengerikan selama ini."

Perbuatan mengerikan. Pikiran Hinata segera mengarah pada jeritan dan dengung gergaji mesin yang terdengar dari kantor Kageyama. Selama ini ia berusaha membohongi dirinya, tapi kelihatannya ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang.

 _Jadi, Tobio memang…_

"Meski begitu, apa kau masih ingin menyelamatkan pria itu, Hinata Shouyou?"

Kepala Hinata perlahan mendongak. Ia hanya berkedip sekali, kemudian tanpa ragu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku mencintai Tobio. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, apapun yang terjadi."

Oikawa mendengus terhibur. "Huh. Tak kusangka aku akan menyaksikan drama cinta di depan kepalaku sendiri." Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Daripada itu, kembali pada topik serius kita. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Tobio, maka kau harus menjelajahi semua bagian mansion ini, menemukan dan melihat kembali kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersebar di sini, dan aku berani berjanji, setelah kau melihat semua memori itu, kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Tobio."

Hinata baru menyadarinya, tapi Oikawa tak lagi memanggil Kageyama dengan embel-embel '–chan'. Itu membuktikan seberapa serius perkataannya. Dan Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menemukan semua memori itu dan pergi menyelamatkan Tobio, tak peduli monster macam apa yang menghalangi jalanku."

Oikawa menggumam senang. "Kau akan mendapat bantuanku untuk itu, jadi berterima kasihlah. Nah, sekarang, kalau kau ingin segera menyelamatkan Tobio-chan, segeralah bersiap. Kau sudah cukup memulihkan diri, kan?" Sosok itu pun berdiri, berjalan menuju rak berisi koleksi buku Hinata dan mengamati setiap judulnya dengan pandangan tertarik. "Memangnya, kau ini berapa tahun?"

"…Sembilan belas," jawab Hinata pelan, ragu mengapa Oikawa menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sambil menekan kembali setiap bentuk tremor yang menyerang tubuhnya, Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit dengan menggunakan pintu di belakangnya sebagai pegangan.

"Hm. Masih terlalu muda. Dan kau mau-maunya menikahi paman-paman seperti Tobio yang usianya… berapa? Empat puluh?"

"Dua puluh lima," Hinata mengoreksi. Lalu menambahkan di dalam hati, selama paman-paman itu setampan dan sebaik Kageyama, ia akan selalu rela menjadi istri, suami, bahkan selirnya sekalipun. Ia berjalan menuju almari pakaian untuk memungut sebuah jaket merah dan mengenakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, koleksi bukumu menarik juga," timpal Oikawa, senyumannya melebar. "Horus the Trader… Red Eyed Stranger juga… Aku terkejut. Ternyata anak sepertimu membaca sesuatu…" Tampang Oikawa meredup, "…seperti ini."

"Yah, itu… hadiah dari Tobio," ucap Hinata berterus terang, merapikan lipatan-lipatan pada jaket merahnya. Mendengar hal itu, Oikawa entah mengapa menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Hei. Kapan kau mendapatkan buku-buku ini?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis, berusaha menjawab di tengah kebingungannya. "Aku pertama kali mendapatkannya di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh. Selama ke depannya, hadiah ulang tahun Tobio juga berupa buku serupa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Untuk sebentar, ekspresi Oikawa menggelap sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula. "Tidak. Bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Hinata menelengkan kepala dengan bingung, tapi Oikawa tak berniat untuk menyinggung hal tersebut lebih jauh karena selanjutnya ia hanya menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang tak Hinata kenal. Ia membuka laci almarinya untuk mencari benda yang diperlukannya untuk penjelajahan, tapi yang ditemukannya di sana adalah bangkai tikus. Di laci lain juga demikian. Ada bangkai burung, kelinci, dan hewan kecil lainnya.

Seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki memori apapun dengan… bangkai hewan. Apa maksudnya ini?

Hinata mendadak merasa pusing. Usai menyambar cepat sebuah senter di sebelah bangkai itu, ia cepat-cepat menutup kembali laci itu, dan memilih untuk bertanya pada Oikawa, "Jadi… kapan aku bisa memulai?"

"Kapanpun saja. Aku akan terus melihatmu, dan memberitahumu kalau sesuatu yang besar bakal terjadi." Oikawa menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kau hanya perlu menjelajahi mansion ini. Tapi jangan lupa, akan ada banyak makhluk berbahaya."

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi Tobio," sela Hinata dengan yakin. Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Oikawa, Hinata tak membuang lebih banyak waktu dan bergegas menuju pintu kamar. Kali ini, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri atas segalanya yang mungkin bisa terjadi sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju.

Sebelum pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, ia melihat Oikawa melambaikan tangan padanya. "Selamat berjuang, Chibi-chan!"

* * *

Makhluk mirip zombie yang tadi berkeliaran di luar kamar Hinata telah menghilang entah ke mana. Itu memang sesuatu yang membuat Hinata lega, tapi ia tahu betul untuk tidak merendahkan penjagaannya. Ia sedang berurusan dengan… spirit, kata Oikawa. Selain memiliki kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan Hinata, mereka juga bukan makhluk hidup. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tak logis, misalnya meninggalkan jejak kaki darah menaiki tembok, atau membuat benda-benda terlihat melayang dan bergerak sendiri.

Jujur saja, Hinata merasa takut. Kalau saja perasaannya kepada Kageyama tidak sebesar ini, ia pasti lebih takut diserang zombie daripada takut kehilangan Kageyama.

Bagaimanapun juga, keputusan Hinata sudah final—ia akan menyelamatkan Kageyama. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk mengakhiri kejadian bagai mimpi buruk ini.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor, sebuah senter di tangan. Untung saja otaknya sempat mengingat bahwa keadaan koridor gelap saat makhluk tadi menyerangnya, jadi Hinata tak lupa membawa alat penerangan.

Ia baru saja akan berbelok, mengarahkan senter di hadapannya—

" **ANAKKU! DI MANA DIA!? KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!** "

Hinata melompat mundur dengan sebuah teriakan kaget. Wajah wanita yang mengerikan muncul begitu saja di hadapannya, darah mengalir keluar dari pelipisnya dan mata pucatnya penuh dendam.

" **ANAKKU! KEMBALIKAN DIAAAAA!** "

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melakukan hal yang pasti dilakukan oleh orang waras—ambil langkah seribu. Hinata berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari sambil berusaha menelan kembali teriakannya agar tak menarik monster lain.

Ia tak sadar seberapa lama ia berlari. Tahu-tahu, ia berada di ruangan besar dengan sebuah perapian. Kedua lututnya bergetar, tapi Hinata berusaha tetap berdiri. Diletakkannya kedua tangan di atas lutut sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Gila…" Hinata mengusap bibir menggunakan lengannya. "Ini semua gila… Padahal aku belum apa-apa…" Dan kata Oikawa, akan ada hal berbahaya yang tak terduga-duga. Hinata tak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan macam apa itu.

"Daripada itu, Oikawa bilang bahwa semua yang ada di sini adalah perwujudan dari memori dan kejadian di mansion ini. Tapi, kenapa di mansion ini ada wanita seperti itu? Apakah dia adalah penghuni mansion sebelumnya?" Hinata merengut. "Tidak mungkin. Kageyama bilang bahwa ia sendiri yang membangun mansion ini, tak ada tuan rumah sebelumnya. Lalu, siapa wanita itu…?"

Yang menjadi jawaban Hinata adalah desiran udara dingin yang membuat rambut di bagian tengkuk berdiri. Mata karamelnya melirik sekeliling dengan gugup. "Lebih baik aku melanjutkan berjalan…"

Setelah memastikan dirinya kembali tenang, Hinata memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan. Matanya menangkap deret foto yang dipajang di atas dinding. "Ah! Foto-foto itu…" Membuang rasa takutnya sejenak, Hinata menghampiri barisan foto itu. Semuanya memuat Kageyama—tentu saja, karena ia adalah pemilik mansion.

Foto pertama menampakkan Kageyama bersama kedua orang tuanya. Meski Kageyama besar jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan sulit, tapi Kageyama kecil di foto itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum terlebar yang ia bisa. Lucu sekali. Entah tragedi apa yang membuat kepribadian Kageyama seburuk ini.

Hinata melihat foto-foto lain, yang kebanyakan adalah foto Kageyama. Kadang bersama orang tua, beberapa sendiri, dan segelintir memuat wajah Sugawara selaku pelayan setia Kageyama sejak kecil. Kemudian, matanya beralih pada foto yang baru-baru ini dipajang. Dan tentu saja, itu adalah foto yang pertama kali memuat Hinata bersaudara di dalamnya.

Hinata melihat gambar di mana dirinya yang masih kecil—berusia lima belas tahun, dan Natsu yang berusia enam tahun sedang berfoto bersama Kageyama yang tampak seperti seorang ayah canggung. Sebuah senyuman hangat tak bisa tertahankan di wajah Hinata.

"Ah, benar. Waktu itu… aku dan Natsu baru saja menjadi anak Tobio."

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bersinar di sekeliling Hinata.

XOXO

Empat tahun silam.

Dua kepala berwarna oranye terlihat menempati pinggiran jalan itu pada sebuah sore yang lengang. Tak ada yang peduli. Tak ada yang menaruh simpati. Bagi mereka, ada hal yang jauh lebih pantas diurusi daripada dua anak buangan yang belum tentu membawa keberuntungan.

Dua bersaudara itu mengenakan pakaian compang-camping. Itupun mereka dapatkan dari tempat sampah. Mereka hanya dapat memasang wajah tabah sambil menonton orang yang sesekali berlalu-lalang. Meski cacing-cacing dalam perut mereka menangis, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang merengek. Tidak sang kakak, tidak pula sang adik.

' _Aku lapar…_ ' Sang kakak memegangi perutnya yang sangat kurus. ' _Sangat, sangat lapar… Apakah Natsu merasakan hal yang sama? Harusnya dia bahagia. Dia tidak pantas mengalami semua ini…_ '

"Maaf, Natsu," bisik sang kakak yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut. Seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan dekil tertempel debu selama entah berapa hari lamanya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan. Maaf. Maaf…"

Air matanya berada di sudut mata, sebentar lagi menetes ketika rasa bersalah menyergapnya, tapi sang adik yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya hanya mendongak, lalu menonjok lemah bahu sang kakak. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Nii-chan bodoh…" Natsu menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya yang terasa dingin. "Selama ini kau sudah berjuang begitu keras bagiku. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, aku pasti sudah lama tiada dari dunia ini. Aku bisa bertahan selama beberapa waktu tanpa makanan, kok! Natsu tidak selemah yang kau kira."

"Natsu…" Sang kakak memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia tak bisa mengekspresikan betapa bangga dirinya pada sang adik. Gadis kecil itu adalah malaikat kedua setelah ibunya, dan ia tak bisa digantikan oleh kehadiran wanita cantik manapun. Tanpa Natsu, ia tak mungkin punya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup sejauh ini.

"Ayo tidur, nii-chan. Aku mulai mengantuk."

Sang kakak mencoba untuk tidak memasang wajah pedih. Saat Natsu ingin segera tidur, itu berarti rasa laparnya begitu besar. Meski ia sama-sama laparnya, tapi ia berharap bisa menemukan makanan apapun sekarang juga untuk diberikannya kepada sang malaikat kecil. Kalau banyak, ia bersyukur karena mereka bisa membaginya menjadi dua. Kalau sedikit, tentu sang kakak akan memberikan semua bagian kepada sang adik dan memaksanya untuk memakannya bagaimanapun juga.

Sang kakak baru saja akan merebahkan diri di atas pinggiran jalan yang dingin itu. Namun, sebuah bayangan yang jatuh menimpa dirinya membuatnya urung. Matanya segera membuka sepenuhnya lantaran panik. Selama mereka hidup di jalanan, telah ada banyak sekali orang asing jahat yang selalu melukai mereka, jadi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menganggap semua orang sebagai musuh. Ia pun mendongak, dan hampir ternganga mendapati bahwa seorang pria tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Pria itu mengenakan seragam kantoran, rapi sekali. Rambutnya hitam legam. Wajahnya tajam dan galak, tetapi tampan. Dan kedua iris birunya…

Sang kakak tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk berpaling. Ia terpesona pada pria itu.

Pria itu bertanya dengan suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar, "Siapa nama kalian?"

Natsu, yang ternyata juga urung untuk tidur akibat kehadiran pria itu, segera menjawab meski dengan takut, "Hinata Natsu…"

Sang kakak baru tersadar bahwa ia tengah melamun ketika pria itu mengarahkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya. Ia terhenyak, menyadari kalau dirinya memang baru saja memandangi wajah pria tampan itu tanpa sadar. Lalu ia tersentak, merasakan wajah yang memanas, sebelum menjawab malu-malu, "Hinata Shouyou."

Sang kakak lebih terkejut lagi tatkala pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, seolah ia sedang menyambut dirinya dan adiknya. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk meminta semacam penjelasan, dan pria tersebut mengajak, suaranya yang membuai bagaikan suara merdu siren, "Shouyou. Natsu. Maukah kalian ikut denganku?"

Ia telah berkali-kali memetik pelajaran dari pengalaman buruknya selama masa hidup untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Namun pria itu… Ada sesuatu yang mengundangnya untuk mendekati pria itu, untuk datang ke dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan ia terlalu sibuk tersenyum bahagia hingga tak menyaksikan siratan keraguan pada kedua mata Natsu yang sedikit lebih lama menyambut uluran tangan sang pria.

"Aku Kageyama Tobio. Mulai hari ini, aku adalah ayah kalian."

XOXO

Peristiwa tersebut selesai begitu saja bagaikan kaset yang telah selesai diputar. Hinata telah kembali pada kenyataan yang ada, hanya bisa berdiri tercengang. Jadi ini yang Oikawa maksud dengan melihat memori?

"Tadi itu… Ingatan yang paling sering kupikirkan," Hinata mengakui dengan senyuman tipis. Bagaimanapun juga, tanpa kejadian itu, ia tak akan berakhir seperti sekarang. Ia akan terus berada di jalanan dan kelaparan setiap harinya sambil memakai baju robek-robek yang sama sekali tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca.

Dan kenyataannya Kageyama memang hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia menawarkan Hinata dan adiknya tempat baru untuk tinggal, memberikan mereka makanan dan minuman enak, memakaikan pakaian terbaik, mengajari mereka ilmu-ilmu untuk bertahan hidup, dan membuat mereka merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka rasakan.

Hinata menghembuskan udara melalui hidungnya, mendaratkan tatapan penuh cintanya pada sosok Kageyama di dalam foto yang tengah memegang pundak Hinata dan Natsu dengan kaku itu. Ia yakin, akan ada banyak memori tragis dan mengejutkan setelah ini, tapi selama kenangannya bersama Kageyama tetap ada bersamanya, Hinata tak merasa terlalu gentar.

"Bertahanlah, Tobio…"

Ia mendaratkan pandangannya untuk yang terakhir kali pada foto itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ke lantai pertama tidaklah menyenangkan.

Sesaat setelah Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga menuju aula tengah di lantai satu, ia melihat makhluk aneh mirip zombie tadi dalam jumlah banyak. Pemandangan itu membuat Hinata melangkah mundur dengan mata melebar. "Mana mungkin aku langsung terjun ke sana… kan?" Hinata menelan ludah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan para zombie itu.

Sesuatu… Sesuatu, apapun…

Matanya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada chandelier yang menggantung megah di atas aula itu, kemudian pada kabelnya yang mulai menipis—pasti mudah sekali mematahkannya. Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang harus Hinata lakukan adalah memusatkan para zombie di bawah chandelier itu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, bagaimana?

"Aku harus membuktikan apakah mereka benar-benar hanya peka terhadap suara…" Hinata merogoh sebuah koin dari saku dan melemparkan ke bawah. Koin itu memantul pada lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi pelan. Pergerakan semua zombie terhenti, kepala tertoleh pada tempat di mana koin tadi berada, dan mereka justru berjalan mengikuti koin tadi.

Hinata tersenyum puas. "Bagus sekali."

Dengan begitu, ia merogoh kantong kecil berisi kumpulan uang koin, membukanya, lantas menumpahkannya ke tengah aula itu. Semua zombie berbondong-bondong menuju koin-koin itu, mengerumuninya seperti orang bodoh dan mengiranya sebagai makanan. Hinata memperlebar seringainya.

"Ini adalah yang sering kukatakan pada Tobio, tapi tak kusangka aku akan mengatakannya lagi sekarang." Hinata berjalan mundur, bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. " _Meskipun pendek, aku ini bisa melompat!_ "

Selanjutnya, Hinata berlari dari tempatnya berada, menumpukan kaki pada pagar yang membatasi lantai dua, dan melompat—Kageyama akan mengatakannya terbang—menuju chandelier. Tangan usil Hinata terus menarik-narik tali dan kabel tipis chandelier itu, mengharapkannya jatuh sebelum para zombie menyebar.

Kemudian, karena tak dapat menahan berat badan dengan tali yang tipis, chandelier itu terjatuh, bersama Hinata di atasnya, menimpa kumpulan zombie itu danmenghancurkan tubuh mereka menjadi seonggok daging berbau tidak enak.

Hinata sendiri terkejut. Entah bagaimana dirinya sendiri berhasil mendarat sambil tetap berpegangan chandelier itu tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Ia berniat untuk menghela nafas lega, tapi suara-suara geraman yang berangsur-angsur mengeras membuat ketakutan mengalir dalam darahnya. Itu benar. Suara keras yang ditimbulkannya barusan pasti menarik perhatian dari monster lain. Ia harus pergi dari sana.

Maka, Hinata meringis sambil berusaha menghindari pecahan kaca dan cipratan daging halus di bawahnya, lalu sambil menahan bau busuk, ia berlari secepat mungkin dan masuk ke dalam pintu terdekat menuju lorong baru.

Terdapat beberapa ruangan di lorong itu. Hinata mengatur nafas selama beberapa saat dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan pertama, yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang kerja Kageyama. Dengan waspada, ia membuka pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam, tak lupa mengarahkan senter ke segala sudut ruangan. Setelah memastikan tak ada hal aneh di dalam sana, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh rak buku itu, mendekati deretan buku koleksi Kageyama.

"Egg's Flame?" Mata Hinata berbinar, mengenali sebuah judul buku di salah satu rak. "Ah… Aku menyukai buku ini. Ceritanya seru. Tokoh utamanya berani sekali. Dia membakar semua yang menghalanginya…" Suaranya menghilang dan ia menunduk sedih. "Dulu, aku sering membacakan cerita itu untuk Natsu…"

Hinata menarik nafas dengan gemetar, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia berpaling dari buku itu dan berjalan menjelajah ruangan itu lebih dalam. Pada rak-rak di baris terakhir, sebagian besar yang terdapat di dalamnya adalah catatan penelitian Kageyama, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dipahami Hinata. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil satu, dan mengernyit jijik ketika melihat judul sub materi yang tertera di sana—'cara memotong tubuh manusia dengan baik'.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata mengembalikan buku itu. Bahkan sejak kecil pun, ia selalu tidak suka dengan buku-buku sains Kageyama. Semuanya mengerikan. Dan Kageyama sendiri juga terlihat marah saat tahu bahwa Hinata melihat-lihat isi ruang kerjanya.

Hinata jadi teringat wajah yang konstan mengerut itu, lalu tersenyum. Kageyama pernah marah besar padanya—dan sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah karena Hinata mengganggu privasinya.

XOXO

Empat tahun silam, beberapa minggu setelah Hinata dan Natsu diadopsi Kageyama...

Hinata berjalan pelan di sebuah koridor yang gelap dan lembab. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah tembok batu, lantai dari _cobble stone_ , dan obor yang dipasang di kanan dan kirinya. Akhirnya, kedua kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berkayu yang tebal.

Ini dia… laboratorium misterius Kageyama. Tempat yang selalu dihuni Kageyama setiap kali ia mengklaim bahwa dirinya sedang sibuk. Hinata tahu Kageyama adalah seorang ilmuwan, dan ia hampir selalu mengunci dirinya laboratorium pada basemen, melakukan penelitian entah apa. Hinata merasa begitu kesepian saat itu, dan ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sang ayah lakukan. Ia pikir, pasti tak ada salahnya kalau Kageyama menunjukkan satu dua hal kepada Hinata.

"A…" Hinata menelan ludah, kemudian mengeraskan suaranya. "Ayah? Kau ada di sana?"

Hinata mendengar bunyi benda-benda terjatuh dari dalam sana. Sebentar kemudian, Kageyama membuka pintu dan menyembulkan wajah, tapi ia… terlihat begitu marah, bahkan sampai Hinata sendiri tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kageyama, nadanya pelan dan mengerikan.

Hinata merasakan kedua matanya memanas, tapi ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "A-Ayah… Aku…"

"Jangan pergi ke basemen! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan!?" bentak sang ayah dengan sedikit terlalu kasar. "Apa kau tidak dengar perkataanku saat itu!? …Kau ingin kuhukum?"

Hinata menatap kedua kakinya dengan takut. "A-Aku hanya ingin tahu… pekerjaan Ayah…"

Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang Kageyama lakukan. Apa yang orang tersayangnya lakukan. Hinata hanya ingin mengenal Kageyama lebih dekat, bersamanya ke mana pun, tapi rupanya sang pria tidak terlihat begitu senang dengan ide tersebut.

Kageyama berdecak keras. Ia terlihat seakan-akan ia bisa memukul Hinata kapan saja. "Kau ini… Dasar anak menyusahkan! Kenapa kau harus mengikutiku setiap saat!? Mengganggu sekali!"

"Ma-Maaf… Ayah…" Hinata melompat kecil, tak suka mendengar suara ayahnya yang begitu mengerikan. Terlebih, hatinya berdenyut pedih ketika sang ayah mengatainya secara tidak langsung sebagai pengganggu. "Maaf… Maaf… A-Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi… Jadi maafkan aku…"

Seolah menyadari hati kecil anaknya yang ketakutan, Kageyama tersadar, amarahnya berangsur-angsur mereda, dan ia menghembuskan udara sembari memegangi kedua bahu Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga. Aku hanya… sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Aku ingin mencapai keberhasilan dalam penelitianku, jadi aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku."

Hinata tersenyum lemas. "Aku mengerti, Ayah. Ini salahku. Aku pikir Ayah bisa mengajariku sesuatu tentang pekerjaan Ayah… Tapi kalau Ayah tidak menginginkan itu, aku mengerti. Aku… akan pergi sekarang."

Kageyama hanya mendesah lelah, bahkan tak membantah kalimat Hinata. "Aku… Maaf, Shouyou."

Menelan kekecewaan dalam hatinya, Hinata mengangguk patuh dan menunjukkan sebuah cengiran lebar pada Kageyama. "Kalau itu demi Ayah, apapun akan kulakukan."

Selanjutnya, ia lari dari sana begitu saja dengan wajah terbakar, nantinya mengakui kalau kalimat yang dikatakannya saat itu terdengar begitu memalukan.

XOXO

Hinata tersadar kembali. "Kejadian itu…" Ia terdiam sebentar, mengenang masa lalu. "Waktu itu aku baru satu minggu berada di sini, jadi aku masih belum tahu apa-apa. Aku pikir Kageyama akan membiarkanku masuk ke laboratorium, tapi ternyata dia marah sekali… bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku mengganggu. Aku ingat sekali. Saat itu aku takut dan sedih. Aku belum pernah melihat Kageyama semarah itu sebelumnya. Tapi…"

Sebuah senyuman merekah pada bibir Hinata. "Sekasar dan semarah apapun Kageyama, dia tetap punya sisi lembutnya sendiri…"

XOXO

Empat tahun silam...

Hinata dan Kageyama tengah berada di sebuah padang bunga yang terletak tak jauh dari mansionnya. Natsu sedang memetik bunga tak jauh dari mereka, sementara kedua lelaki itu sibuk memandangi bunga sambil sesekali memetik bunga yang indah.

"Sebentar lagi…" Kageyama mengerutkan kening dengan hebat, berkonsentrasi penuh. "Tinggal masukkan ke sini… eratkan, lalu… baiklah, sudah jadi." Sang ilmuwan membalikkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan memanggil pelan, "Oi, Shouyou bodoh."

Hinata dengan antusias menunjuk sebuah bunga yang berbentuk unik, beda dengan kawanannya. "Hei, Ayah! Lihat, bentuknya lucu seka… li…" Matanya melebar dan suaranya memudar tatkala sebuah benda diletakkan oleh Kageyama di atas surai oranyenya. Hinata terpaku sejenak, lalu meraba-raba benda di atas kepalanya itu. "Ini… mahkota bunga?"

Kageyama memalingkan wajah. "Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Sarang burung?"

Hinata tak bisa menahan jeritan senangnya. "Ayah, kau membuatkanku mahkota bunga!? Uwaaah, hebat!" Hinata beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya, berdiri sambil memutar-mutar badan dan berpose. "Bagaimana penampilanku, Ayah? Apa aku terlihat indah? Apa aku sudah mirip dengan tuan putri di cerita-cerita?"

Sedikit warna merah menghampiri kedua pipi putih itu. Kageyama memalingkan wajah sekali lagi dan mengangguk. Hinata tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, Tobio!"

XOXO

Hinata membiarkan dirinya tersenyum. Usai melemparkan satu lagi pandangan pada rak buku di hadapannya, memastikan tak ada lagi hal yang dilewatinya, ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan berpindah menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

* * *

Ruangan selanjutnya adalah kamar Natsu. Hinata hampir saja menangis sedih karena memori-memori hangat bersama adiknya itu terus menerus kembali setiap kali ia datang ke tempat tersebut. Tapi ia menahan diri dan menguatkan emosinya. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Kageyama, bukan bersedih dan menangisi seseorang.

Kamar Natsu berwarna cerah. Temboknya dicat kuning dan benda-benda di dalamnya serba biru muda atau pink. Di dalam sana, hanya terdapat kamar tidur, almari, meja belajar, dan kaca besar serta beberapa boneka yang disimpan dalam sebuah boks. Hinata mendekati boks itu dan membukanya. Ia mengambil boneka beruang yang sangat Natsu senangi. Saking seringnya gadis itu bermain dengan boneka beruang itu hingga warnanya usang.

"Natsu…" Sekelebat memori berjalan di pikiran Hinata.

XOXO

"Kemudian, gadis itu berkata 'Akan kubakar semua yang menghalangiku!' Dia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan membunuh semua monster."

Natsu mengedip dengan penuh kantuk, pandangan dan pikirannya tak lagi terfokus pertanda kesadarannya mulai terombang-ambing.

"Oh, lihat. Tuan Putri sudah mengantuk!" Hinata tertawa geli. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kau tidur, Natsu."

Natsu cemberut. "Nii-chan… ceritanya belum selesai…"

Hinata tersenyum maklum, menutup bukunya, dan mengecup kening Natsu dengan hangat. "Kita lanjutkan besok lagi, oke?"

Meskipun enggan, Natsu mengangguk. Hinata bangkit dari kursi yang ia posisikan di sebelah ranjang Natsu ketika tangan gadis itu menggapainya, menghentikannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Hinata menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir. Ia kembali berdiri di sebelah Natsu dan berjongkok untuk memandanginya lekat-lekat. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai Natsu dan ia berbisik lembut, "Ada apa, Natsu?"

Natsu terlihat takut selama sekian detik. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terus menerus urung untuk melakukannya.

"Ayo," Hinata membujuknya dengan sebuah senyuman, "katakan padaku. Aku ini kakakmu. Orang yang bertahan dalam kerasnya hidup bersamamu. Katakan saja apa yang membuatmu khawatir, Natsu. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin."

Natsu menarik bibir bawahnya dengan gigi. "Aku… N-Nii-chan nanti marah…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah marah terhadap adikku tersayang," ucap Hinata selembut mungkin, tangannya mengusap pelan dahi kecil Natsu.

Mata berwarna serupa dengannya itu memandang Hinata ragu. "Janji nii-chan tidak akan marah?"

Hinata mengangguk, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Natsu. "Janji."

Natsu menghirup udara sebelum mulai bercerita. "Nii-chan, aku… Aku merasa kalau… sikap Ayah agak aneh."

Kening Hinata mengerut bingung. "Aneh bagaimana?"

Gadis kecil itu melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi… dia sering memandangimu dengan tatapan mengerikan… seakan-akan dia berniat untuk melukaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu, aku tahu Ayah selalu menatapnya seperti itu. Dan nii-chan selalu tidak pernah sadar akan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu, tapi pokoknya…" Natsu mengeluarkan isakan pelan. "Aku tidak suka caranya memandangimu dengan aneh… Natsu takut… Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan apa-apa padamu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia bukan Ayah yang baik?"

Sang pemuda merenung sebentar. Ini adalah hal baru. Belum pernah ia melihat Natsu sekhawatir ini sejak mereka bersama ayah kandung mereka yang… tidak begitu baik. Dan sejak mereka lari, Natsu diberkati dengan kemampuan untuk menilai jati diri seseorang. Ia bisa menebak apakah orang itu baik atau jahat, tak peduli topeng macam apa yang digunakannya.

Kalau Natsu merasa tidak enak terhadap Kageyama… Kalau ia merasa jati diri Kageyama tidaklah baik, maka kemungkinan besar itu juga benar. Hinata tak ingin mengakui ini, tapi ia jadi khawatir. Bukan terhadap dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih terhadap perasaannya pada Kageyama. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi keluarga barunya itu, dan ia tak bisa membuang kasih sayangnya ini begitu saja.

"Baiklah, Natsu," ucap Hinata pada akhirnya, wajahnya masih penuh konflik. "Aku akan mengingat baik-baik perkataanmu. Aku akan selalu berhati-hati. Kalau…" Hinata tersendat sebentar. "Kalau Kageyama memang bukan orang baik, kita berdua akan melarikan diri. Oke?"

Natsu mengangguk, air mukanya sedikit lega mendapati sang kakak menerima informasi itu dengan baik. "Janji?"

"Janji," Hinata berbisik lirih. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam sekali. Besok kita akan berkebun, ingat?"

"Aku tahu, nii-chan…" Natsu menguap pelan, lantas menutup tirai matanya. "Selamat tidur, nii-chan."

"Selamat tidur, Natsu."

Malam itu, Hinata tak bisa tertidur berkat perkataan Natsu yang menghantui pikirannya.

XOXO

Hinata mengusap pelan boneka itu sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam boks.

Pada nyatanya, mereka berdua tak melarikan diri dari mansion Kageyama. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan Hinata masih menemani Kageyama dengan setia. Sementara Natsu… nasibnya tidak terlalu baik. Ia tak hidup selama Hinata.

"Hm?" Hinata menemukan sesuatu di kaki ranjang Natsu. "Apa ini?" Benda itu berkilauan diterpa sinar senter, dan ketika Hinata mengangkatnya, rupanya itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut. Bukan jepit rambut biasa, melainkan milik Natsu.

XOXO

Kageyama memeluk Hinata yang terisak hebat. Tangan rampingnya mengusap pelan punggung Hinata, berharap bisa meringankan sedikit beban emosinya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun selama Hinata menangis, karena memang tak tahu harus berkata apa dan karena ia ingin memberi Hinata waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Natsu…" Hinata memegang erat jas hitam yang Kageyama kenakan. "Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa dia pergi dengan sangat cepat!? Dia… Dia tidak salah apapun… Harusnya aku yang…"

"Shouyou," Kageyama berusaha mengeluarkan nada selembut mungkin. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Natsu tidak akan bahagia."

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sugawara sedang berlutut di atas makam yang belum lama muncul di sana. Pada batu nisannya, tertuliskan nama 'Natsu'. Ia meletakkan sebuah bunga di atasnya, menunduk dalam kesedihan, dan tak mengatakan apapun untuk membiarkan Hinata dan Kageyama saling menenangkan diri.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hinata baru saja akan mengajak Natsu berkebun pagi itu ketika ia menemukannya terkapar di tengah koridor. Tubuhnya begitu dingin. Lalu… tak ada nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Hinata menekan jemarinya pada leher Natsu, dan ketika tak ada pergerakan sama sekali di bawah kulitnya, ia menjerit panik dan putus asa.

Agaknya, ia mendengar diagnosa dari Kageyama bahwa Natsu tiada karena serangan jantung yang begitu mendadak. Kemungkinan ia sedang berjalan di koridor ketika serangan jantung itu datang. Ini membuat Hinata semakin sedih. Dari semua penyakit, kenapa harus serangan jantung, yang bisa dengan mudah dan cepat merenggut nyawa Natsu?

"Maaf, Ayah…" Isakan Hinata telah berkurang dan kini ia mengusap air mata pada wajah dengan punggung tangan. "Aku… Terkejut. Sangat. Maksudku, Natsu… Selama ini dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga bagiku, jadi…"

"Aku tahu," sela Kageyama, sekali lagi memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Jangan mengatakan apapun."

Hinata menggumam pelan, membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam kehangatan Kageyama. "Apakah kau pikir… Natsu bahagia di sana?"

Kageyama tak menjawab. Hinata mengira ia ikut menangisi Natsu atau bagaimana. Karena itu, ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh untuk bisa menatap Kageyama.

Dan wajah yang Kageyama kenakan saat itu benar-benar… sulit diartikan.

"…Ayah?"

Kageyama tersentak. "Ya… Tentu. Tentu saja dia akan bahagia, Shouyou."

Hinata melipat dahi menyaksikan wajah Kageyama yang berubah aneh. "…Ada apa, Ayah?"

Pria itu, melihat Hinata menatapnya sedemikian rupa, mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang. "Maaf… Aku juga tidak menyangka ia akan pergi secepat ini."

Oh. Pantas Kageyama bersikap aneh. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak sedih setelah kehilangan anaknya?

Kali ini, giliran Hinata yang berinisiasi memeluk Kageyama. "Tak apa-apa. Kau tidak sendirian melalui semua ini, Ayah. Masih ada aku di sini."

Kageyama hanya menggumam.

XOXO

Hinata tersadar kembali saat sebuah air mata mengalir menuruni pipi. Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan sebuah endusan pelan, kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan wajah sendu.

* * *

Tujuan Hinata selanjutnya cukup membuatnya berdebar—baik akan antisipasi maupun akan kecemasan yang berat.

Hinata membuka perlahan pintu berdaun dua itu, mencoba mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, dan perlahan melangkah masuk. Seperti tempat lainnya pada mansion malam itu, semuanya terbalut dalam bau darah dan daging busuk, begitu pula ruangan tersebut. Tapi, Hinata tetap dapat mencium aroma khas Kageyama yang tertinggal di sana.

Benar, itu adalah kamar Kageyama.

Dan kalau ada yang menanyakan mengapa sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah seperti mereka memiliki kamar yang terpisah… yah, itu kebijakan Kageyama, jadi Hinata hanya bisa menghormati keputusan itu. Sejak dulu, Kageyama memang cenderung tertutup.

Hinata berjalan mengitari seisi ruangan, mengamati apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Ketika ia sampai pada almari Kageyama, Hinata kira ia akan menemukan berkas-berkas yang memaparkan hasil penelitiannya, tapi yang ia temukan di sana justru sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Bangkai. Sama seperti yang ada di laci dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"A-Apa… ini?" Hinata menelan ludah. Seonggok mayat kucing terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Ia lekas menutup laci almari itu, membuka laci yang lain, tapi—hasilnya sama. Di sana juga terdapat mayat hewan, kali ini burung. Keringat dingin mulai bertaburan pada wajah Hinata. "Kenapa di almari Kageyama ada bangkai? Apa hubungannya dengan ingatan Kageyama?"

Jangan bilang kalau dia memang… menyimpan bangkai di almarinya? Lantas, apakah orang yang meletakkan bangkai di almarinya juga Kageyama?

Hinata menggeleng, lalu menutup kembali laci almari itu. Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan. Hinata mencoba untuk berjalan, tapi ia sadar nafasnya telah meningkat dan jantungnya menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu, memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, ia duduk pada tepi tempat tidur Kageyama yang berukuran besar.

Jemari Hinata menelusuri seprai putih halus itu, di dalam hati bertanya bagaimana Kageyama bisa betah tidur sendirian di ranjang seluas ini, sekalipun ia tidak menolak jika harus tidur bersama Hinata.

XOXO

Sejak Natsu tiada, mansion jadi lebih sepi, dan tak ada lagi yang mengajak Hinata bermain. Itu berarti, Hinata sekarang hanya berdua dengan Kageyama. Entah mengapa, meskipun merasa bersalah juga atas Natsu, Hinata diam-diam merasa senang dengan kesempatan itu. Ia sudah lama memikirkan cara untuk berdekat-dekatan dengan sang ayah yang selalu menjauhkan diri dari keramaian itu.

Makanya, Hinata menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada untuk menempelkan dirinya pada Kageyama. Saat bersama Kageyama, ia akan sering menggandeng lengan Kageyama, atau bahkan menggenggam tangannya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Kageyama. Dan ketika Kageyama kembali dari bekerja, Hinata akan dengan senang hati memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

Di hari tertentu, ia akan memasakkan makanan favorit Kageyama, lalu mengecup pipinya sebelum ia pergi bekerja atau bereksperimen layaknya… benar, layaknya seorang istri. Hinata malu sendiri memikirkan betapa mesranya gestur yang ia lakukan itu.

Setelah kecupan di pipi itu, muncul sentuhan-sentuhan lain yang lebih intim. Lebih berat, lebih mengisyaratkan dosa. Tapi keduanya tetap melakukannya. Awalnya, Hinata pikir ia hanya berdelusi, tapi Kageyama memang sering menginisiasi sentuhan itu.

Rangkulan di bahu. Sentuhan di punggung. Tangan yang membelai lembut kedua pipi. Jemari yang menjejalah di sepanjang kaki. Ibu jari yang mengusap bibir Hinata. Dan akhirnya, sebuah kecupan datar tepat di bibir.

Sentuhan itu bertambah seiring setelah Kageyama pertama kali mencium bibirnya. Hinata merasa… ini adalah hal yang salah. Mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Mereka adalah ayah dan anak angkat.

Dan Hinata semakin merasa berdosa karena ia justru luar biasa senang akan semua kesalahan ini.

"Shouyou," ucap Kageyama di seberang meja makan. Suaranya lebih serak dan kasar dari biasanya, seolah ia sedang menahan-nahan suatu perasaan yang hendak membuncah. "Malam ini, datanglah ke kamarku."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, jantung berdegup penuh ekspektasi dan dada berdenyut senang.

Maka, malam itu, seperti yang diperintahkan Kageyama, ia membawa dirinya ke kamar sang ayah. Hinata mengetuk pintu perlahan, suara Kageyama mempersilakannya masuk tak lama kemudian.

Hinata merasa jantungnya hendak copot seketika itu. Di atas tempat tidurnya, Kageyama sedang duduk di bagian tepi sambil meluruskan kedua kaki, dan di atas itu semua—ia mengenakan gaun mandi. Hinata menelan ludah, hati nuraninya tergoda. Selama ini Kageyama belum pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan Natsu dan Hinata tanpa busana yang formal, setidaknya semi-formal. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, dengan kulit lembab dan rambut basah setelah mandi…

Hinata hampir pingsan. Darah mulai mengalir menuju wajahnya. "A-Ada perlu apa, Ayah?" tanya Hinata, berusaha untuk menelan kegugupannya.

Kageyama menyangga tubuh dengan kedua lengan di belakangnya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas sehingga leher jenjangnya terjulur, memberikan Hinata pemandangan menakjubkan secara gratis. Saat ini, Hinata sungguh tak tahu apakah Kageyama sengaja melakukan itu atau tidak.

"Kemarilah, Shouyou," ajak Kageyama tanpa menatap Hinata. Sang anak tentu saja menurut.

Ia baru sebentar duduk di samping Kageyama saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, membawanya mendekat pada tubuh indah itu. Hinata melebarkan matanya. "A… Ayah…?"

"Shouyou." Kageyama mendaratkan bibirnya pada rambut Hinata. Kemudian pada dahi, mata, hidung, pipi… dan untuk sesaat, Kageyama menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata, bibirnya tinggal beberapa senti dari bibir Hinata. "Kau… Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata berusaha menahan dirinya untuk memajukan wajah dan menempelkan bibir mereka. "Tentu saja… Kau adalah ayahku. Orang yang membuat kehidupanku menjadi lebih baik. Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu, Ayah."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kageyama memindahkan posisi lengannya hingga ia memegangi belakang kepala Hinata sekarang, membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa mengendalikan Hinata menggunakan mata birunya. "Aku bertanya apakah kau… mencintaiku sebagai seorang kekasih."

Hinata menarik nafas cepat, tajam, dan dengan cukup lama memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menutupi kebenaran. Kedua matanya melebar menyambut ekspresi penuh nafsu pada wajah Kageyama. Dan nafsu itu dengan cepat menular pada dirinya sendiri, karena detik berikutnya, keduanya sama-sama bergerak dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kalau Hinata bisa menjerit senang sekarang, ia akan melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang telah mengganjal di dalam batinnya selama ini, dan sesuatu tersebut sekarang telah hilang begitu saja.

Ah, jadi begitu. Hinata sudah menginginkan hal seperti ini sejak dulu.

Lidah bertautan. Tangan meraba-raba, mengundang desahan lembut. Dan ketika Hinata berpikir bahwa ia akan pingsan dengan segala emosi ini, Kageyama melepaskan cumbuan panas pertama mereka perlahan. Hinata hampir saja mengejar kembali bibir lezat berwarna merah yang basah akan saliva itu kalau saja Kageyama tak menangkup wajahnya dalam kedua tangan.

"Katakan, Shouyou…" Kageyama berbisik di depan kedua matanya. "Katakan perasaanmu."

Hinata tentu saja menurut, terlena dalam keinginan untuk memadu cinta dengan sosok yang selalu disayanginya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Ayah…"

Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Panggil aku Tobio."

"Tobio…" Hinata membelai rahang tegas itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Tobio, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Hinata dimabuk cinta, ia sudah seperti itu sejak pertama kali memandangi wajah tampan Kageyama, dan ia membiarkan saja Kageyama yang bergerak menanggalkan pakaian mereka.

"Tobio… Tobio, aku mencintaimu… Menyangimu… Mm…"

"Ssh. Diam dan rasakan, Shouyou bodoh."

Keduanya bergerak secara sinkron, saling meraba, menandai tubuh, bercumbu tanpa bosan, dan mengatakan kalimat cinta berkali-kali hingga Hinata merasa mual.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tobio!"

Kageyama membalas pernyataan itu dengan mengecup dahi Hinata, sebelum menumpahkan hasrat yang ia pendam selama ini bersama Hinata.

Hinata mengira Kageyama lebih mementingkan urusan tubuh daripada pernyataan cinta, dan kalaupun itu benar, Hinata menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan. Kalau Kageyama hanya menganggapnya sebagai wadah pelampiasan, ia juga… tidak akan menolak. Ia begitu mencintai Kageyama, bahkan terlalu mencintainya sampai pada titik di mana ia rela melakukan apapun.

Tapi kemudian, Kageyama mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari meja di sebelah tempat tidur, dan Hinata hampir menangis terharu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Shouyou."

Pada akhirnya, Hinata benar-benar menangis penuh haru.

XOXO

Sekarang pun, melihat memori itu kembali hampir membuat Hinata menangis. Semua itu mengingatkannya kembali betapa cintanya ia kepada Kageyama, betapa ia rela melakukan apapun demi pria yang menjadi penyelamatnya itu.

"Benar… Tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini…" Hinata mengusap hidung. "Aku harus melanjutkan… sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tobio."

Sebelum ia keluar, Hinata merasakan sesuatu di bawah kakinya. "Hm? Apa ini?" Hinata melangkah mundur. Sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang memantulkan cahaya senternya muncul. "Tunggu, bukankah benda ini…"

Tidak salah lagi, itu cincin pernikahan mereka. Milik Hinata telah tersemat di jari manisnya, jadi itu pasti milik Kageyama.

"Kenapa cincin Kageyama ada di atas lantai? Padahal ia selalu memakainya…" Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada dasar perutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa cincin tersebut. Dibawanya cincin itu ke hadapan wajah agar ia dapat menciumnya lembut. "Izinkan aku menggunakan benda ini sebagai jimat pelindung… Tobio. Semoga kau masih bisa bertahan."

Hinata mengatur nafas dan menatap ke depan, memasukkan cincin itu di dalam sakunya. "Baiklah."

* * *

Dari dulu, Hinata tak terlalu suka dengan boneka yang Kageyama beli.

Hinata merinding hebat ketika ia menyaksikan jajaran boneka di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia tak begitu mengerti ruangan apa itu sebenarnya, berhubung Kageyama selalu menguncinya dari dulu. Hinata baru tahu ada ruangan seperti ini. Ia juga baru tahu kalau Kageyama suka sekali mengoleksi boneka, dan itu adalah… hobi yang agak aneh untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Hinata mendaratkan pandangannya pada salah satu boneka perempuan, dan Hinata ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Sudah ia duga, boneka-boneka di sana aneh.

Mereka terlalu… nyata. Baik kulit, rambut, atau matanya… Itu membuat Hinata luar biasa takut. Mata semua boneka itu berasa sedang memperhatikannya. "L-Lebih baik aku segera keluar dari sini."

Karena tak ada memori yang terulang dalam ruangan itu, Hinata dengan senang hati keluar secepatnya, kemudian berpindah pada ruangan gudang—ruangan kedua yang Kageyama larang keras untuk dimasuki setelah basemen. Agaknya, itu adalah ruang penyimpanan biasa.

Sebuah memori ketika Hinata pertama kali mendatangi gudang ini terputar kembali di benaknya. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Kageyama marah besar, dan sejujurnya ini bukanlah memori yang disukai Hinata.

XOXO

Hinata yang berusia lima belas tahun—itu berarti ia belum menikahi Kageyama—sedang memegangi sebuah benda yang ditemukannya dari gudang. Ia telah membawanya keluar hingga ke halaman belakang dan sedang berlatih cara menggunakan benda itu.

Tentu saja, di luar sepengetahuan Kageyama.

"Hiaa!" Hinata menusukkan benda itu ke udara di depannya. "Zeaaa!"

Mendadak, pintu di belakangnya terbuka. "Hinata, waktunya makan si—tunggu, apa yang sedang kau pegang!?"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan benda di tangannya, tapi terlambat. Kageyama sudah terlebih dulu melihatnya dan merebutnya dari tangan Hinata.

Saat Hinata mendongak, ia gemetar. Kageyama nampak sangat marah saat itu…

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa _gergaji mesin_!?" Kageyama bertanya dengan suara kasarnya. Hinata berjengit takut. Dari segala hal, ia paling benci dimarahi Kageyama. "Kau… Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau pasti pergi ke gudang! Benar, kan!?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Hinata diam tanpa menjawab. Kageyama semakin garang. Ia menarik lengan kecil Hinata dengan kasar, membuat remaja itu menjerit kesakitan. Ia lantas membungkuk untuk menatap dalam-dalam mata sewarna madu Hinata, iris birunya sendiri menggelap dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Jawab, Shouyou."

Hinata memekik pelan. "Y-Ya… Aku pergi ke gudang… Ah!" Cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Hinata menguat. "M-Maaf, Ayah! Maaf! Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau pergi ke sana?" Kageyama belum mengendurkan genggamannya. Bisa jadi ia berniat mematahkan tangan anak malang itu. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali—kau bebas mengunjungi tempat apapun, kecuali basemen, gudang, dan ruang lain yang terkunci! Dasar anak bodoh!"

Hinata tak sadar ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kageyama meneriakinya dengan suara yang sangat keras sekarang. Bahkan, ia kelihatan lebih marah dari saat Hinata menjelajah basemen…

"Ayah… Maaf… A-Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi—" Genggaman Kageyama kembali mengerat. Kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar. "S-Sakit! Tanganku sakit, Ayah!"

Pegangan kuat itu masih belum mau melonggar, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Kageyama menghela nafas panjang, ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Dari semua barang, kenapa kau mengambil benda ini? Kau membuatku kalap." Kageyama mengangkat benda itu dan mengamatinya dengan pandangan menerawang, lantas ia berbisik, "Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk bersinggungan dengan benda ini…"

Hinata masih sibuk terisak dan memegangi tangannya yang terasa begitu sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba Kageyama telah ada di hadapan wajahnya lagi, raut wajahnya telah melembut. Ia menghapus air mata pada wajah Hinata dengan ibu jari. "Shouyou. Hei. Berhentilah menangis."

Hinata tidak berhenti menangis. Batinnya sangat terguncang melihat sang ayah yang begitu disayanginya mendadak marah besar. "Maaf, Ayah… Maaf… Maafkan aku…"

Biasanya, Kageyama akan terus menghibur Hinata hingga ia berhenti menangis, tapi hari itu Kageyama hanya menggandeng Hinata memasuki rumah, menyuruhnya tidur, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

XOXO

Hinata tersenyum getir. Sampai sekarang pun, membayangkan kemurkaan Kageyama waktu itu tetap berhasil membuat batinnya pedih.

Ia menaiki sebuah tangga, mencoba mencari-cari di mana letak gergaji mesin mini yang ia lihat waktu itu, membongkar di setiap sudut gudang. Ia meledakkan senyum lebar ketika ia menemukannya. "Ini tidak bisa kugunakan untuk melawan monster, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghancurkan benda-benda dengan ini."

Gergaji mesin itu berukuran kira-kira dua kali panjang telapak tangan. Tidak terlalu besar, dan sebenarnya sangat ringan, sehingga ia bisa membawanya tanpa kerepotan. Hinata menemukan tumpukan rantai kecil di dekat sana, lalu dengan rantai itu, ia menggantungkan gergaji mesin pada celananya.

Dengan senjata baru itu, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur. Tidak seperti di koridor, di dalam ruangan, jumlah monster cenderung lebih sedikit, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya keberadaan mereka. Suasana dapur juga demikian. Gelap, sepi, dan bau. Hinata mendekati deretan kompor dengan ekstra hati-hati, mengarahkan senter ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan ia tidak melewatkan satu benda aneh pun.

Hinata mengarahkan senternya ke sebuah sudut, dan ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak keras.

Lagi-lagi yang menyambutnya adalah bangkai. Hinata merasa begitu mual. Itu adalah bangkai kelinci yang digantung dari atas rak peralatan makan, tanpa kedua lengan dan kaki. Ia kasihan juga pada si kelinci. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal mengerikan ini di mansion tersebut?

Tapi, tunggu—kelinci? Hinata mengeluarkan suara kaget.

"S… Snowball?" panggilnya lemah. Tidak salah lagi. Hewan itu adalah kelinci putih yang Kageyama berikan kepada Hinata sebagai hadiah. "Snowball… Apakah itu benar-benar dirimu?" Kelinci itu diam saja, terus menggantung kaku di sana. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kelinci itu, tapi urung karena ia tak sanggup menyaksikan darah kelinci itu menempel pada kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadamu, Snowball?"

Hinata jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Walaupun mulutnya masih tertutup oleh tangan, tapi suara tangisannya masih bisa lolos.

XOXO

"Snowball! Snowbaaaall! Di mana kau?"

Hinata menjejak-jejakkan kakinya yang lelah pada rumput halaman belakang. Sedari tadi, ia tak habis-habis mencari kelinci putih itu ke seluruh penjuru mansion, yang sayangnya memiliki luas yang hebat. Mungkin sudah ada lebih dari satu jam Hinata berlarian mencari kelinci itu, dan ia masih belum dapat menemukannya.

Biasanya Natsu akan membantunya mencari, tapi berhubung sang adik telah tiada…

"Pergi ke mana dia?" Hinata hampir menangis frustasi. "Kakinya juga terluka… Aku belum sempat mengobatinya… Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hilang? Atau… m-mati di jalan? Aku jadi tidak enak pada Tobio…"

Dengan segenap tenaga dan semangat yang tersisa, Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di samping mulut dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, "Snowbaaaaaall!"

"Mau berteriak sekeras apapun, dia tidak akan bisa mengenali suaramu, _boke_."

Hinata membalikkan badannya, baru saja akan memamerkan bibirnya yang manyun pada Kageyama ketika ia melihat benda di dalam gendongan Kageyama. Manik madunya melebar senang. "S-Snowball!"

Ia berlari menghampiri Kageyama dan mengambil kelinci itu dari tangan suaminya. "Uuuuh, dasar anak nakal! Ke mana saja kau selama ini!?" Hinata memeriksa kaki belakang Snowball, yang seharusnya sedang terluka saat itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. "Hm? Lukamu sembuh, Snowball?"

"Lain kali jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi, Shouyou bodoh…" Kageyama mendesah berat sambil memijit pening. "Aku ada banyak urusan. Kau harus belajar merawat Snowball sendiri."

"Ah!" Hinata memindahkan tatapan cerahnya pada Kageyama. "Kau yang mengobatinya, ya? Hebat, luka Snowball bisa langsung raib begini! Uwah, Tobio… aku sangat menyayangimu!" Ia berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi sang suami, efektif membuat warna merah merambat pada wajah sang pria.

"D-Diam, _boke_! Pokoknya, aku serius—jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi…"

Hinata mengerling genit. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kageyama membiarkan bibirnya membentuk seringai. Ia berisik seduktif pada telinga Hinata. "Mungkin aku harus menghukummu, Shouyou."

"Hmm… Kau tahu, caramu menghukumku justru membuatku senang—dan malah tidak kapok."

Hinata tertawa, dan Kageyama menyusul dengan dengusan geli.

XOXO

"Snowball…" Hinata masih terisak menatap sosok mengenaskan dari binatang kesayangannya itu. Ia lantas mengusap air matanya dengan bergetar, dan perlahan bangkit, mendekati Snowball yang masih tergantung dan memberikan senyuman terakhir untuknya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini… tapi aku akan menemukan pelakunya untukmu."

Hinata menghirup nafas, membuangnya pelan, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah semua ruangan di lantai satu dan dua telah ia jelajahi, kini saatnya memasuki basemen yang biasanya merupakan zona terlarang bagi Hinata.

Basemen itu tidak berubah sejak Hinata terakhir kali mengunjunginya. Temboknya masih berupa batu dan suasana di sana gelap serta lembab. Obor-obor yang biasanya menyala kini padam, mengharuskan Hinata untuk mengandalkan senternya sepenuhnya. Yang sedikit membuat tempat itu berbeda dari biasanya adalah, tentu saja, bercak-bercak darah dan suara-suara aneh.

Hinata bermaksud untuk berbelok, tapi mendadak ia merasa menabrak sesuatu. Itu aneh, karena harusnya tak ada apapun pada jalan di hadapannya—tak ada siapapun. Hinata mengarahkan senternya ke depan, dan—

" **MAMA! MAMAAA! DI MANA MAMAAA!?** "

Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Sosok seorang anak di hadapannya terus menerus menangis dan menjerit mencari ibunya. Hinata sampai harus menutup telinga saking memedihkannya tangisan anak itu. Ia merasa iba, tapi juga takut.

Kemudian, ia melihat sekelebat memori yang bukan miliknya.

XOXO

"Tidak… Lepaskan aku… Di mana Mama!?" Seorang anak bersurai pirang meronta-ronta di atas sebuah meja pasien. Sabuk-sabuk yang diikat di atasnya membuat pergerakannya terbatas. "Mama… Aku ingin pulang!"

"Tenang sedikit, bocah berisik."

Hinata terkesiap. ' _Tidak mungkin, barusan itu suara…_ '

Seorang pria dalam balutan jas laboratorium keluar dari kegelapan bayang-bayang, di tangannya terdapat sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan aneh berwarna keunguan. Melihat apa yang dipegang pria itu, sang anak semakin kuat meronta-ronta.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, bocah." Pria dengan wajah tertutup masker itu berdiri di samping si anak. Kedua matanya mematikan. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu seberapa efektif obat baruku ini. Kalau beruntung, kau tidak akan merasa sakit dan kau bisa pulang bersama ibu tercintamu. Sekarang, diamlah."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! MAMAAA! TOLONG! TOLO—"

Suntikan itu menembus kulit sang anak.

"AAAARGH! SAKIT! SAKIIIIT! H-HENTIKAAAN! MAMAAAA!"

Kemudian, wajahnya yang semula segar berubah menjadi pucat, semakin pucat, dan lama kelamaan ia jadi terlihat mirip dengan zombie. Kulitnya keabuan dan bau busuk.

"Tch." Pria itu mendecakkan lidah dengan jengkel. "Gagal, ya… Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…" Ia memandangi tubuh tak bernyawa anak itu dan mencopot masker di wajahnya dengan cepat. Keseluruhan wajahnya kini tampak pada Hinata. Dan Hinata dapat memastikan bahwa dugaannya tadi benar.

Pria itu adalah—

"T-Tidak mungkin…" Hinata melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang dingin. "Tobi… o…"

—Kageyama Tobio, sang ilmuwan jenius yang disanjung-sanjung semua orang di negara itu. Orang yang dengan baik hati mengadopsi Hinata dan adiknya. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang menjadi suami terbaiknya. Orang yang…

"Tidak…" Hinata merosot di atas tanah, kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya. "TIDAK! HENTIKAN!"

…membuat Hinata ketakutan.

XOXO

Hinata kembali pada kenyataan dengan sekujur tubuh yang mengejang terkejut. Anak berkepala pirang yang sama masih ada, tapi kini dia tampak kesakitan. Tangisannya berubah menjadi jerit pilu. Sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan apapun, ia terlebih dulu ambruk di atas tanah, suaranya hilang seketika.

"A… Ap…" Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Tubuh sang anak menghilang begitu saja, pergi entah ke mana. Ingatan mengenai memori anak tadi membanjiri kepala Hinata, meneror hatinya dan menaburkan bibit keraguan.

Kenyataan yang ada berkali-kali menggema dalam kepala Hinata, terpantul-pantul ke sana kemari seolah ruangan dalam benak Hinata adalah cermin pantul.

Kageyama adalah pembunuh. Ilmuwan gila. Orang kejam. Pembunuh. Monster dalam tubuh manusia. Orang gila. Monster…

Kageyama adalah… pembunuh tak berperasaan…

Hinata tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu tanpa harus menjerit putus asa.

Dalam pikirannya, ia selalu punya deduksi. Ia tahu dirinya selalu mendengar teriakan makhluk hidup dari laboratorium Kageyama, tapi ia selalu mengabaikannya. Hinata selalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan kebohongan manis. Dan ketika tiba waktu saat ia harus menyaksikan kebenaran yang ada, ia terjatuh.

"Tobio…" isak Hinata dengan suara selirih mungkin. "Kenapa… kau… Apa yang ingin kau capai dengan berbuat seperti itu? Kau terlihat begitu baik di mataku, tapi… tapi…"

Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Ia masih menangis, bingung harus melakukan apa. Oikawa berkata kalau ia akan membantunya, tapi sejauh ini ia belum terlihat. Mungkin menonton dari suatu tempat sambil menertawakan ekspresi Hinata. Yang jelas, Hinata tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang membantunya saat itu.

"Apakah aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Tobio…?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawah. Kalau harus mengaku, ia sejujurnya masih mencintai pria itu. Hinata mempunyai firasat bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membenci Kageyama, tak peduli seberapa kejam sifat atau perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kageyama adalah keluarga yang paling ia sayangi selain Natsu.

"Itu benar… Dia adalah keluargaku." Hinata mengusap matanya yang basah. "Aku tetap harus… menyelamatkannya, kan? Entah itu dari bahaya yang mengincar dirinya… atau dari sifat tergelap dalam hatinya…" Hinata berdiri dengan kedua kaki bergetar. "Dasar… Tobio memang tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada aku…"

Hinata mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia kembali berjalan sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan getaran ketakutan yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan menuruni sebuah lantai, menuju lantai dua dari basemen. Suasana menjadi lebih gelap dan mencekam. Aura di sana semakin tak mengenakkan. Hinata membuka pintu dari sebuah ruangan dan memasukinya. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak sekali rak, entah apa saja isinya. Ketika Hinata mendekat dan mengarahkan senternya ke sana, ia hampir menjerit lagi.

Yang dilihatnya di dalam rak itu adalah benda-benda menjijikkan. Bola mata. Tanduk hewan. Bahkan organ tertentu seperti usus…

Hinata bermaksud untuk pergi menjauhi rak menjijikkan itu, tapi senternya justru menyinari rak lain yang jauh lebih mengejutkan.

"A-Apa ini?" Hinata melangkah mundur.

Di hadapannya adalah sebuah rak yang penuh dengan Snowball. Hinata pasti akan menjatuhkan senternya kalau saja ia tidak cepat pulih. Apakah ini objek penelitian Kageyama? Hinata merasa tidak tega karena setiap dari kelinci itu memiliki luka pada bagian tubuhnya. Entah apa yang Kageyama lakukan pada mereka…

Merasa muak dengan ruangan itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menuju lantai berikutnya.

Hinata tak tahu ke arah mana ia telah berjalan, tapi ia sedang melalui sebuah tempat yang menyerupai… penjara?

"Kenapa Kageyama punya tempat seperti ini? Untuk apa…" Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu."

Pintu menuju lantai tiga basemen dapat ditemukan dengan mudah, tapi ketika ia berjalan menuruni tangga itu, ia kembali pada penjara yang tadi dilewatinya. Hinata terus menerus menuruni tangga itu, dan ia berakhir pada tempat yang sama. Ia baru saja akan mencoba menuruni tangga untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Mungkin masih muda. Rambutnya hitam dan terlihat halus. Ia memiliki sebuah tahi lalat pada sudut bibirnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, tapi berusaha memberanikan diri. "P-Permisi… Apa kau yang melarangku untuk turun tangga?"

Sang wanita tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk. Hinata menduga kalau ia bisu. "Kalau begitu, aku mohon, biarkan aku lewat. Aku harus menyelamatkan suamiku…"

Wanita itu bergeming. Hinata memindahkan berat badannya di antara kedua kaki, memikirkan sesuatu untuk membujuk wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu beranjak dan berdiri di samping Hinata, membuat sang pemuda kaget setengah mati. "A-Apa yang kau…?"

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan Hinata tatapan dinginnya. Hinata mencoba untuk setidaknya pergi dari sana, menjauhi sang wanita, tapi rupanya wanita itu juga mengikutinya. Hinata mencoba berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai satu, dan wanita itu masih ikut.

Hinata menahan nafas ketika ia paham maksud wanita bisu itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap dua mata tak bernyawa itu. "Kau… Kau ingin pergi dari tempat ini?"

Sang wanita mengangguk. Hinata menggumam senang—dugaannya benar. "Baiklah… Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku bisa membantumu. Tapi setelah ini, tolong biarkan aku lewat… Kumohon."

Hinata menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat reaksi wanita itu, yang masih juga terdiam. Ia menghela nafas, baru saja akan melangkah ketika cahaya yang sama bersinar di sekitarnya.

XOXO

Tahu-tahu, Hinata berada di sebuah ruangan menyerupai laboratorium Kageyama tadi. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, terdapat meja pasien yang penuh dengan bercak darah, dan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkan apa yang Kageyama lakukan pada pasiennya. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dengan berkeliling, tapi ia kaget saat melihat kedua kakinya telanjang.

Tidak… bahkan itu bukan kakinya sendiri.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata mendingin. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya—yang kini jadi lebih ramping dan indah sekarang. Bajunya juga merupakan sebuah rok terusan berwarna putih, yang tak mungkin sekali ada dalam koleksi pakaiannya. Kemudian Hinata meraba kepalanya, dan membeku merasakan rambut halus berwarna hitam di sana.

"Ini… Ini bukan diriku," Hinata menyimpulkan dengan mata terbelalak. "Lantas, siapa… Ah—wanita tadi!?"

Ia berada dalam tubuh wanita tadi? Aneh sekali.

Belum sempat Hinata berlama-lama dalam keterkejutannya karena seseorang membuka pintu laboratorium tersebut. Hinata tambah terkejut lagi begitu ia menemukan bahwa orang tersebut, tentu saja, adalah Kageyama. Namun, yang membuat jantungnya terasa terbang ke tenggorokan adalah… gergaji mesin di tangan Kageyama.

Tidak seperti gergaji mesin yang dulu sempat dicuri Hinata, itu gergaji mesin sungguhan. Lebih besar. Lebih berat. Lebih mematikan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau diam saja di sini. Berani-beraninya kau mencoba untuk lari…"

Kageyama mengenakan maskernya lagi. Ia menyalakan gergaji mesin dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju Hinata—wanita itu.

"Ulurkan kedua tanganmu. Berikan padaku, Shimizu Kiyoko."

Hinata melangkah mundur. "H-Hentikan Kageyama! I-Ini aku!" Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Agaknya wanita itu memang bisu. Hinata menjerit ngeri, terlebih ketika Kageyama memandanginya dengan hawa membunuh kental, dan ia baru saja berbalik untuk lari ketika Kageyama menarik belakang pakaiannya, menyebabkannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kubilang, berikan kedua tanganmu padaku, wanita sialan!"

Kageyama tak membuang lebih banyak waktu. Ia segera menahan tubuh Hinata, memegang kedua tangannya, dan mengangkat gergaji mesin itu tinggi-tinggi, sebelum akhirnya—

 _Crash_.

XOXO

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika menemukan bahwa organ tubuhnya itu masih lengkap. Dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, Hinata menyeka keringat dari dahinya.

"Tadi itu… apa-apaan?" Hinata memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa waktu, adegan tadi terulang berkali-kali dalam benaknya. Kageyama yang menabraknya. Menangkapnya. Lalu… memotong kedua tangannya. Hinata menahan isakan sedihnya. "Tobio… Kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi dan melihat sekeliling. Ia baru menyadari ini, tapi wanita tadi hilang. Apakah ia sudah… keluar dari tempat ini?

Hinata segera kembali menuju tangga tadi, menuruninya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak terteleportasi kembali pada lantai yang sama. Ia benar-benar berada di basemen lantai tiga. Ini adalah lantai terakhir dalam basemen Kageyama, jadi… seharusnya, pria itu ada di sana sekarang.

Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Satu langkah kemudian, seorang gadis bersurai pirang muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan Hinata.

' _Oke, datang lagi satu spirit korban Tobio…_ '

Sang pemuda tak lagi melompat terkejut. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan penampakan yang tiba-tiba. Bukannya menjerit ketakutan, Hinata justru mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat. Si gadis lebih pendek dari Hinata. Ia mengenakan gaun putih yang tercemar darah di sana sini. Meskipun ia adalah semacam… spirit, ia tak tampak mengerikan.

Gadis itu justru tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Hinata berharap senyuman itu memang tulus, dan bukan pertanda apapun yang buruk.

"Kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang… suamimu?" tanya gadis itu, membuat Hinata terkejut. Tak biasanya sesosok spirit bersikap begini ramah. Hinata ingin mencoba untuk setidaknya menaruh keraguan pada gadis itu, tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlihat begitu tulus—suaranya, senyumnya, kelembutannya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau… Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, tapi kali ini ia terlihat sedih. "Kau akan tahu nanti," ucapnya menenangkan. Seolah mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya, sang gadis berlari menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu dengan gentong-gentong super besar dan berat di depannya. Kelihatannya gentong itu memang dimaksudkan untuk memblokir pintu itu. Namun, sang gadis dengan mudah berlalu menembus benda-benda itu.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mengikuti gadis itu. Ia berusaha mendorong gentong besar itu, tapi tak berhasil. Kemudian, ia teringat akan gergaji mesin yang dibawanya. Hinata segera menyalakan benda itu untuk menghancurkan gentong-gentong penghalang, lalu dengan waspada membuka pintu di depannya. Sebuah memori kembali menghampirinya.

XOXO

"Na-Namaku Yachi Hitoka!" Gadis bersurai pirang memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai. Di hadapannya, berdiri Kageyama, masih dengan jas putihnya. Wajah pria itu dingin, tak menunjukkan kepedulian barang sedikit pun. Hinata merasa ngeri betulan. Selama ini, ia selalu disayang Kageyama, jadi ia belum pernah ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Kageyama bertanya dengan jengkel. "Aku sibuk, jadi cepatlah sedikit."

"Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu!" Yachi menempelkan dahinya pada lantai, meminta setulus mungkin. "Aku… adalah sesama anak jalanan, seperti Hinata. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku melihatmu memungut Hinata dan adiknya, lalu aku berpikir… aku ingin punya keluarga, seperti dia. J-Jadi… Aku tidak peduli kalau harus menjadi pembantu atau apapun, tapi tolong… biarkan aku berada di sini!"

Air muka Kageyama tak berubah. "Hanya itu?"

Yachi mendongak dengan pandangan penuh harap. "K-Kau akan memperbolehkanku…!?"

Kageyama memasukkan satu tangan pada saku jasnya. Dagunya terangkat. "Kau bercanda. Membiarkan sampah jalanan sepertimu ikut keluargaku? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu."

Hati Hinata mencelos. Kedua matanya memanas, menandakan air matanya akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengan Shouyou. Dia orang terindah dan terbaik yang pernah kutemukan, sementara kau—" Iris biru bergerak-gerak penuh benci. Tiba-tiba, ia meraih sebuah pisau dari laci meja dalam ruangan itu, mengacungkannya pada Yachi dengan wajah mengerikan. "Shouyou adalah _dewiku_. Dan kau… Lihat wajahmu yang buruk rupa. Penuh debu. Dan bau tubuhmu—busuk. Kau pikir kau bisa menarik simpatiku!? Bisa seenaknya ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Shouyou!?"

Yachi memekik ketakutan. "T-Tidak… Maaf! Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermak—"

"Aku adalah milik Shouyou seorang. Jangan pikir kau bisa menjadi keluargaku! Keluargaku… hanyalah Shouyou seorang!"

"Maaf! M-Maafkan aku! Kageyama-san, hentikan—"

Dengan teriakan terakhir dari Yachi, Kageyama menghujamkan pisaunya pada dada sang gadis, dalam sekian detik merenggut nyawa tak berdosa itu.

Perkataan terakhir Yachi adalah sebuah gumaman lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin… memiliki keluarga…"

XOXO

Tatkala memori itu selesai berputar, Hinata terkejut mendapati air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia mengeringkan wajah dengan lengannya, dan ketika ia kembali mendongak, gadis itu menampakkan diri kembali di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Yachi tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Kau terkejut?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… Astaga. Aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah gadis yang selalu dipukuli orang-orang—astaga. Maaf. Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Yachi memiringkan wajah.

"Karena aku tidak membawamu bersamaku. Maksudnya, kita setidaknya bisa menjadi keluarga. Aku bisa menjadikanmu keluargaku. Tapi…" Hinata terisak. "Semua perhatianku saat itu hanya Natsu. Selain itu, aku trauma dan tak mudah percaya pada orang lain, jadi…"

"Oh. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah!" Yachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin kehilangan adikmu, jadi kau melindunginya terus. Aku paham perasaan itu, kok! Jadi ini bukan salahmu."

Hinata menatap gadis itu dengan sendu. Kalau ini bukan salahnya, lalu ini salah siapa? Salah Kageyama?

Ia merasa… tersanjung karena Kageyama begitu menyayangi Hinata sedemikian rupa. Tapi kalau sampai merenggut nyawa orang lain karena itu, Hinata tak kuasa membuat dirinya bahagia dengan cinta Kageyama ini.

"Setelah ini, kau mau apa?" Tiba-tiba, Yachi berada di hadapannya, kedua tangan ditautkan di belakang punggung. "Kau masih ingin menyelamatkan dia?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa, sekejam apapun aksi Kageyama yang ia lihat melalui memori-memori itu, hati nuraninya tetap menyeru agar ia menyelamatkan Kageyama. "Kebenarannya belum sepenuhnya jelas. Aku ingin melihat sampai akhir. Tapi setidaknya, aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkanku. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia…" Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Dia sudah menjadi penyelamatku dulu, jadi sekarang adalah giliranku menyelamatkan dia."

Yachi tertegun, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Begitu. Baiklah. Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, aku akan membantumu dengan sebuah informasi kecil." Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan memunggunginya. "Pria yang kau cari ada di ujung koridor. Dan dia… setidaknya untuk saat ini, masih hidup."

Hinata menatap belakang kepala gadis itu. "Kenapa kau malah membantuku? Bukankah Tobio—"

"Hinata," Yachi menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman lembut. "Pergilah. Selamatkan keluargamu."

Ia yakin sekali dirinya akan menangis hebat kalau saja ia belum menangis sedari tadi. Hinata mengangguk cepat, berbalik sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali tumpah.

Sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu, Hinata berbisik lirih, "Yachi-san… terima kasih. Semoga kebaikan selalu ada bersamamu… Semua perbuatanmu ini pasti akan terbalas dengan baik. Pasti."

Senyuman yang Yachi berikan setelah itu begitu menyilaukan, dan selanjutnya sosok sang gadis buyar menjadi debu emas.

* * *

Hinata bergegas menuju ruangan di ujung koridor seperti yang Yachi katakan, menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat cukup tua. Sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Kageyama. Bahkan setelah melihat semua hal keji yang Kageyama lakukan, Hinata tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membenci pria itu.

Ia terlalu mencintai Kageyama.

"Bertahanlah, Kageyama…" Hinata mengadu gigi-gigi di dalam mulut. Pintu kayu itu dibukanya dengan cepat. Ruangan di baliknya adalah sebuah laboratorium—ternyata ada lebih dari satu—tapi yang satu ini tercemar lebih banyak darah. Hinata pasti sudah muntah akan bau busuk yang menyengat kalau saja ia tidak menangkap sosok manusia hidup di sana.

Mata Hinata membola terkejut. Ia mengenali betul pria bersurai keperakan itu. Orang itu adalah sosok selain Kageyama yang mengasuh Hinata dan melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Suga-san!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Sugawara Koushi, pelayan Kageyama yang kelihatannya telah mengabdi sejak lama sekali, dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia meringis menyaksikan darah segar dari luka perut yang merembes melalui pakaiannya. "Apa yang terjadi, Suga-san? Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

Tirai mata Sugawara perlahan terbuka, menampakkan manik yang berpendar lemah. "Shouyou… -sama?" Suaranya parau. Pasti luka di tubuhnya sakit sekali. Meski begitu, Sugawara tetap memaksakan diri untuk bersuara. "Tolong… bersembunyilah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Hinata menatapnya khawatir. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Tobio."

"Tidak. Kau harus lari, Shouyou-sama. _Gadis itu_ terlalu… berbahaya…" Sugawara meringis kesakitan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ragamu… tapi juga keselamatan jiwamu. Aku tidak yakin kau akan tetap waras setelah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, Shouyou-sama. Karena itu… larilah, dan serahkan Tobio-sama kepadaku."

' _Gadis itu… Siapa?_ '

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Jangan bercanda… Kau terluka! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bersikeras mengejar Tobio dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Sugawara terbatuk pelan. "Aku serius, Shouyou-sama… Tobio-sama pasti juga akan memerintahkanmu untuk lari, jadi… kumo… hon…" Dan kedua mata Sugawara kembali tertutup. Sepertinya ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Ditambah rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, tentu saja ia akan pingsan.

Hinata memandangi Sugawara dengan sedih, lalu bangkit dan menatap pintu tua dalam ruangan itu.

"Tetaplah di sini, Suga-san…" Hinata menatap Sugawara sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu.

Suasana laboratorium masih menyambut Hinata. Tapi kali ini, ada jejeran tabung-tabung berisi manusia dalam ruangan memanjang tersebut. Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa takut. Dan ia merasa lebih takut lagi saat ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Rahang Hinata merosot perlahan.

"Nat… su?" Ia berbisik tersandung-sandung. "Tobio?"

Di tengah ruangan, terlihat dua sosok yang sangat Hinata sayangi. Seorang gadis kecil, yang Hinata kenali sebagai Natsu nampak sedang menyeret sosok Kageyama yang melemas dengan bagian belakang bajunya. Hinata menutup mulut ketika ia melihat banyaknya darah yang menetes dari kepala Kageyama.

Jadi, yang melukai Kageyama adalah Natsu? Tapi kenapa? Dan seharusnya, Natsu tidak ada di sini. Seharusnya ia sudah tiada. Lalu, Hinata teringat perkataan Oikawa, bahwa dunia ini adalah dunia sebelum kematian. Tempat para spirit yang tak bisa tenang berada. Tentu saja Natsu bisa hadir di dalam dunia ini.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata lega.

"Natsu…?" Hinata mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, tapi gadis itu diam saja. Ia tetap berjalan ke depan, menyeret sosok Kageyama yang terlihat lemas sekali.

Saat ini, Natsu terlihat sangat mengerikan, dan Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas menyaksikan sosok Kageyama yang terlihat tak berdaya. Ia ingin bergerak menyusul Kageyama, tapi ada yang menahan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah.

Bagian kecil dari sisi rasional hatinya berusaha menampar Hinata agar tersadar, mengingatkan bahwa pria itu adalah pembunuh kejam. Orang tidak waras. Ilmuwan gila.

Ada sedikit kebencian dan perasaan terkhianati di dalam hatinya sekarang, tapi ketika ia mendaratkan pandangannya kembali pada Kageyama, Hinata tahu…

Dirinya tak ingin melihat Kageyama tersakiti. Ia masih menyayanginya. _Sangat_.

XOXO

Setengah tahun sejak Natsu tiada…

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk di atas padang bunga, yang kini rutin mereka kunjungi setiap beberapa minggu sekali. Keduanya menikmati senja dan angin sepoi-sepoi kala itu, saling terhanyut dalam kediaman yang menenangkan.

Namun, melihat sifat energetik Hinata, ia tentu tak bisa terus bungkam.

"Hei, Tobio…" panggilnya lembut. Kageyama menggumam. Matanya masih terpaku pada senja yang indah. "Kau tahu apa yang disebut jimat keberuntungan, kan?"

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit tertarik dengan topik itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja membaca sebuah cerita, dan intinya, jimat tidak harus berupa benda. Mereka bisa saja diberikan dalam bentuk… kau tahu, aksi atau perbuatan." Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Dan semalam aku berpikir-pikir jimat macam apa yang cocok untuk kuberikan pada Tobio… Khusus untuk Tobio."

"Lalu? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya Kageyama, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas dahi.

" _May you be smiled upon_ ," bisik Hinata pada dahinya sebelum menarik dirinya mundur.

Kageyama tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian yang baru saja tersentuh kelembutan bibir Hinata dengan takjub. Ia terus terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan kalaupun ia akan terus terdiam sampai mereka kembali pulang, Hinata memakluminya karena memang begitulah Kageyama.

Namun, kenyataannya tidak demikian. Karena selanjutnya, Kageyama berbisik dengan suara terhalusnya, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Shouyou."

Hinata menunjukkan cengiran senang. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah! Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan memastikan kau selalu mendapat jimat keberuntungan dariku."

XOXO

"Tobio…" Hinata hampir menangis putus asa. Pria itu jelas masih hidup, tapi ia terlihat begitu sengsara, kesakitan. Mungkin ini balasan setimpal atas perbuatannya selama ini, tapi Hinata tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

Baginya, Kageyama tetap merupakan sosok suami yang dicintainya.

Perlahan, kepala hitam Kageyama yang Hinata kira akan terus diam itu terangkat, kedua mata birunya menatap Hinata seakan ia ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin untuk meminta tolong, tapi tidak bisa. Yang muncul dari bibirnya hanyalah sebuah kata.

"Lari…"

Hinata memutuskan untuk membangkang, sekali ini saja. Ia melesat ke depan, mengejar Natsu dan berusaha menyelamatkan Kageyama dari tangannya, tapi saat ia berada satu meter dari keduanya, langkah Natsu menjadi begitu cepat tiba-tiba, membawa Kageyama ke ruangan selanjutnya, dan ia meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Natsu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kedua bahu Hinata melemas. Hampir saja… Hampir saja ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kageyama. Pria itu sudah ada di depan matanya…

Hinata tak menyerah di situ. Ia berlari menuju ruangan selanjutnya, mendobrak pintu berat dari besi itu sekuat tenaga. Dan bukannya sampai pada ruangan baru yang padat, ia justru diselimuti oleh cahaya putih itu lagi.

* * *

Hinata terbawa ke sebuah ruang hampa. Di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat kegelapan. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan batu sekarang, dan di ujung jembatan itu, ia melihat sebuah buku di atas meja kecil.

Sebuah suara mendorongnya untuk membaca buku itu. Hinata menurut. Langkahnya menuju buku itu pelan, seakan hatinya dapat mengantisipasi hal-hal mengejutkan lain yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Buku apa ini?" Hinata melayangkan pandangannya pada buku itu. "Sebuah… diari?" Tangan Hinata jatuh di atas kertas itu. Kepalanya mengangguk dan ia membaca diari itu.

 _Aku terlahir. Aku tertidur di sebelah ibuku yang hangat._

Sebuah gambaran muncul di hadapan Hinata, kegelapan tak berujung tergantikan oleh sebuah layar berukuran super besar. Di sana, Hinata melihat tayangan kelahiran seorang bayi, dan bagaimana sang ibu selalu memeluk bayinya ketika tidur.

Tulisan di lembar itu terhapus begitu saja sebeum tergantikan oleh rangkaian kalimat baru.

 _Aku membunuh hewan-hewan untuk kesenangan semata. Lalu, aku kecanduan. Selalu ada kucing dan burung mati di kamarku. Ibu marah ketika dia menemukan bangkai mereka. Ketika ibu keluar, aku selalu menyembunyikan mayat mereka di almari._

Bayi dalam tayangan itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang anak kecil yang… mirip sekali dengan Kageyama. Ia terlihat sedang menjejalkan mayat-mayat kucing dan burung ke dalam laci almarinya. Hinata hampir saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia sadar, Kageyama belum kehilangan kebiasaannya karena Hinata teringat akan bangkai hewan di almari Kageyama yang ia temukan tadi.

 _Ibu mengetahui kalau aku selama ini membunuh hewan-hewan. Dia memarahiku. Berisik sekali. Aku menusuknya dengan sebuah pisau. Ibu terjatuh, dihiasi warna merah. Warna itu tidak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. Makanya, aku membasuh wajah ibu. Wajahnya saat tak bernyawa sungguh cantik._

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sebisa mungkin menahan teriakan kebingungannya. Tayangan berganti menjadi kejadian pembunuhan terkejam yang pernah Hinata saksikan. Ia tak ingin percaya bahwa Kageyama telah membunuh ibu kandungnya dengan semudah itu, bahkan justru senang akan wajah matinya, tapi… Entahlah. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan Hinata. Padahal ia belum sampai bagian terpenting.

 _Aku sadar telah membunuh ibu. Aku takut dan lari. Jauh, jauh menuju laut… Aku ingin melupakan segalanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah ibu yang cantik ketika itu. Aku pun membunuh orang lain. Lama-lama, aku kecanduan melihat wajah mati orang-orang._

Hinata melihat bagaimana Kageyama menusuk lebih banyak orang dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya.

 _Aku menemukan mayat kucing di almarinya. Dia menyembunyikannya di laci… tepat seperti yang aku lakukan. Dia pasti akan mengambil jalan yang sama denganku. Dia juga berharap ingin meneruskan pekerjaanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau keinginannya jadi kenyataan, harta karunku—anak itu… Dia pasti akan kotor. Ya, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali ini. Aku yakin dia tidak akan terima. Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya._

 _Supaya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganku…_

Tayangan di hadapan Hinata hilang begitu saja, segalanya kembali gelap. Entah karena tidak ada yang bisa digambarkan dari diari itu, atau jangan-jangan…

Ada hal penting yang tak boleh Hinata ketahui semudah itu.

 _Manusia itu indah. Tapi keindahan itu akan dengan cepat menghilang. Ini adalah hukum wajar di dunia ini. Tapi aku berhasil membalikkan hukum itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun meneliti, aku telah menemukan keindahan abadi. Sebuah tubuh yang tidak akan hilang bahkan setelah mati. Sebuah tubuh sesegar ketika mereka masih hidup. Mereka memiliki keindahan abadi di dalam tangan mereka._

Hinata merasakan rasa pusing hebat yang menyerang kepalanya, sakitnya sama seperti orang amnesia yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak tadi, yang menjelaskan asal rasa pusing ini. Tapi ia berusaha melawan itu, dan menatap ke depan. Masih tak ada juga tayangan yang muncul seperti tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _Seperti diriku yang dulu… Membunuh hanya karena hobi… Kalau begitu, sifat ini pasti menurun di dalam keluarga… entah kandung atau bukan…"_

Hinata terdiam kaku. Apa… Apa yang Kageyama bicarakan di dalam diarinya? Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang ia bicarakan?

Siapa yang suka membunuh karena hobi?

Hinata menggosok kedua lengannya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Pasti bukan dirinya. Hinata mengingat setiap detik saat ia berada di mansion ini, dan ia belum pernah membunuh.

Lalu… siapa?

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, diari di hadapannya menghilang, dan jembatan batu yang dipijaknya memanjang, menuntunnya pada sebuah cahaya yang mengambang di tengah kegelapan.

"Yahoo~ Kau sehat, Chibi-chan?"

Hinata lekas menoleh, terkejut juga mendapati sosok yang ia kira tidak akan pernah nampak. "Oikawa-san…"

"Maaf, ya. Aku janji akan menemanimu, tapi segalanya jadi semakin menarik kalau aku membiarkanmu sendirian. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang aku memutuskan untuk melihatmu sebentar agar kau tidak kesepian!" Oikawa menunjukkan senyuman mempesona itu lagi.

Hinata tidak terpengaruh, karena ia sibuk menunduk. Kepalanya berat dengan berbagai macam informasi dan kenyataan tersembunyi yang masuk secara bersamaan dan tiba-tiba. Ia ingin sekali ambruk di atas kasur empuk, tapi Kageyama sudah ada di depan mata. Kalau bukan sekarang kesempatan menyelamatkan Kageyama, kapan lagi?

"Oikawa-san…" Hinata memulai dengan ragu. "Apakah aku bisa… menyelamatkan Tobio?"

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Chibi-chan." Oikawa berjalan di hadapannya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian berkata dengan nada paling serius yang pertama kali Hinata dengar, "Itu semua tergantung niatmu. Kalau kau yakin ingin dan bisa menyelamatkan Tobio, pergilah. Kalau kau tidak yakin, larilah, dengan menanggung segala macam penyesalan yang kemungkinan akan kau terima. Aku butuh kepastianmu sekarang—apakah kau ingin melangkah maju, atau berbalik?"

Hinata menatap Oikawa lurus. "Aku ingin melangkah maju."

Senyuman Oikawa kembali hadir. "Bagus, bagus! Aku menghargai keberanianmu! Oh, benar juga…" Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikan semacam air yang dibungkus kantong plastik pada Hinata. Itu terlihat seperti air biasa, tapi ia tahu ada yang berbeda. "Itu adalah Holy Water. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengusir spirit jahat. Berterima kasihlah, kau mendapatkan produk dari Oikawa-san secara gratis!"

Hinata memandangi kantong itu, lalu mengangguk dan menyimpannya baik-baik pada saku jaketnya. "Terima kasih, Oikawa-san." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada cahaya itu, kedua kakinya melangkah ke depan secara otomatis, seolah seluruh bagian tubuhnya telah membuat keputusan bulat untuk menyelamatkan Kageyama.

Dan memang seperti itu. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kageyama, setidaknya mencoba, atau ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang.

Di belakangnya, Oikawa merekahkan seringai tertarik. "Nah. Kelihatannya ini semua akan sangat menghiburku…"

Hinata melangkah ke dalam cahaya itu, dan tubuhnya menghilang.

* * *

Setelah berteleportasi dari ruangan serba hitam itu, Hinata tak juga mendarat pada tempat yang konkrit. Ia tiba pada sebuah ruangan mengerikan dengan dinding dan lantai berwarna merah. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tekstur dinding dan lantai itu terlihat empuk, dan bisa jadi bahan konstruksi ruangan itu adalah daging. Entah daging apa.

Jika Hinata tak memantapkan resolusinya, ia pasti sungguhan mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang dan meminta pulang kepada Oikawa.

Tentu saja, ia tidak melakukan semua itu

Dengan berani, Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan serba merah itu. Ia berbelok, dan tiba di sebuah ruangan lain berbentuk persegi. Di dalamnya, Hinata menangkap dua sosok yang dicari-carinya, dan ia segera menyerukan nama mereka.

"Natsu! Tobio!"

Keduanya tak menoleh. Tobio terbaring tengkurap dengan tak berdaya, semakin banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dari kulit tubuhnya, sementara Natsu hanya berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hinata segera berlari menuju keduanya, tapi sebelum ia sempat mendekati mereka, lantai empuk dan licin di bawahnya menghisap kedua kakinya hingga ia terjatuh begitu saja. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan kakinya dari sana, dan berakhir gagal.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Natsu, seraya masih berusaha meloloskan kedua kakinya. "Natsu, hentikan semua ini!" Hinata memohon setulus mungkin. Matanya bergetar-getar penuh emosi. "Ini sama sekali bukan dirimu… kumohon, jangan menyakiti Tobio…"

Akhirnya, setelah sedari tadi tak menghiraukannya, Natsu menolehkan kepala ke arah sang kakak. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup poninya yang terlihat lebih panjang, rambut sebahunya yang tergerai melayang-layang.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan orang ini, nii-chan?"

Suara Natsu sama seperti dulu. Tapi Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ada semacam keinginan balas dendam yang kuat di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Kau telah melihat semua hal yang dia lakukan… Dia membunuh. Menjadikan orang-orang sebagai kelinci percobaan. Jadi adil saja bagiku untuk membalaskan perbuatannya. Adil saja kalau aku menghasut semua makhluk untuk membalaskan dendamnya padanya."

Mulut Hinata terbuka. Jadi, Natsu adalah dalang di balik semua ini?

Sulit dipercaya…

Natsu, malaikat kecil yang selalu menemani hari-hari kelamnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa jadi sejahat ini? Natsu yang ia kenal tidak akan mau menyiksa orang lain, tak peduli seberapa jahatnya orang itu.

"Aku tahu… Aku paham perasaanmu, Natsu…" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi… Bukan seperti ini caranya. Aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi seorang penyiksa, pendendam…"

"Nii-chan, kau masih belum mengerti?" Suara Natsu begitu dingin. Ia menginjak kepala Kageyama dengan kasar. "Orang ini berusaha membunuhmu."

Nafas Hinata tercekat. "Apa?"

Kageyama mencoba membunuhnya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Firasatku waktu itu benar. Tobio memang orang yang mengerikan. Bagaimanapun, dia…" Natsu menendang kepala Kageyama sekarang, "…adalah orang gila yang hobi mengubah manusia menjadi boneka koleksinya."

Bola mata Hinata memudar. "Boneka…?" Tunggu sebentar, tunggu. Pikirannya kembali pada boneka realistis yang Hinata lihat pada ruang koleksi Kageyama. Ia teringat mata mereka yang bersinar, kulit yang terlampau halus, dan rambut yang terlalu indah.

Tidak mungkin. Selama ini, Kageyama… membuat boneka dari manusia? Dia tidak membelinya, tapi membuatnya sendiri, dari korban-korbannya?

Hinata benar-benar sangat mual dan pusing sekarang.

Natsu menunjukkan seutas senyum ketika Hinata tak merespon. "Kau paham sekarang? Pria ini terlalu berbahaya. Jiwanya sudah rusak. Dia bukan orang baik seperti yang kau kira, nii-chan. Makanya, biarkan aku membawanya bersamaku… Orang kejam harus berada bersama orang kejam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengotori kebaikan hati nii-chan."

"T-Tidak, Natsu…" Hinata memandangi Natsu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. "Jangan… Jangan lakukan ini!"

"Maaf, nii-chan… Ini demi dirimu," Natsu melebarkan senyumannya. "Kau terlalu sayang dengan Tobio sampai-sampai kau mentolerir segala kesalahannya. Justru karena itu, aku harus mengambilnya darimu."

Cahaya gelap yang sangat kuat terpancar dari tubuh Natsu, begitu hebatnya kekuatan itu hingga ruangan di sekeliling mereka terguncang.

Hinata meronta-ronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjejalkan kakinya keluar, tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa. Ia memandangi dengan mata yang memburam karena air mata ketika tubuh Kageyama juga ikut diselimuti cahaya tersebut.

"Tidak… Jangan…" Hinata memejamkan mata. "Kumohon!"

" **DIAM DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!** "

Tubuh Hinata melompat kaget, hatinya tersayat dalam. Kenapa Natsu mau berteriak seperti itu kepada kakaknya?

"Natsu…" Hinata berbisik dengan putus asa. Rasanya, tak mungkin lagi mengembalikan adiknya seperti sedia kala. Apa yang menyebabkan malaikat kecil itu berubah menjadi begini gelap?

Sebuah gelombang jahat menekan Hinata hingga tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertekan pada lantai. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit. Mulutnya tak bisa terbuka dan seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya berasa akan copot dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana ini…" Hinata menggertakkan gigi. "Apa yang harus… kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba, perkataan Oikawa terlintas di benaknya.

" _Itu adalah Holy Water. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengusir spirit jahat._ "

Kedua manik cokelatnya melebar dan berubah cerah akan harapan. Benar juga. Ia masih memiliki air itu.

Dengan cepat, Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sekantong kecil Holy Water dari sana dan melemparkannya pada Natsu.

"Hentikan, Natsu!"

Natsu menggertakkan gigi gerigi di dalam mulut, tampak sangat terkejut saat kantong air itu terbang menuju dirinya. "Nii-chan… Apa yang kau lakukan? Tunggu, hentikan! **TIDAK!** "

Cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari kantong itu, menerangi seisi ruangan selama beberapa detik. Saking silaunya cahaya itu hingga Hinata harus menutup mata. Pendaran cahaya itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan setelah terang silau itu padam, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata kembali. Kegelapan di sekitar Natsu dan Kageyama perlahan tampak memudar, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Natsu tercengang, memandangi sang kakak dengan tidak percaya seolah Hinata baru saja mengkhianatinya. "Nii-chan… Kena… pa?"

Ruangan di sekitar mereka berguncang keras, bergemuruh. Cahaya berwarna putih itu muncul lagi, kali ini di dekat Natsu, kekuatannya cukup untuk melemparkan Kageyama hingga ia berada di dekat Hinata.

"Tobio!"

Hisapan lantai pada kaki Hinata melonggar seketika. Ia tak membuang lebih banyak waktu dan berdiri, kemudian berlutut di dekat Kageyama. Pria itu telah mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Kedua matanya terbuka setelahnya.

"Shou… you…"

Hinata menangis terharu, senang tiada tara ketika ia dapat mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Tobio! Syukurlah!" Hinata mengangkat tangan Kageyama dan mengusapkannya pada pipinya sendiri. "Syukurlah… Aku kira kau akan… Tobio…"

"Nii-chan… Kau baru saja mencoba mengusir kehadiranku dengan air itu… Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Suara Natsu yang menggema, membuat perhatian Hinata kembali kepada sang gadis. "Sudah kuduga. Kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan Tobio, ya? Dari dulu kau tidak berubah."

Dada Hinata berdenyut sakit. Itu benar. Apa yang Natsu katakan memang apa adanya. Hinata sendiri juga merasa demikian, tapi ia baru benar-benar tersadar sekarang. Sejak ia dipungut Kageyama, ia memang jadi lebih sering bersama sang pria. Natsu yang biasanya terus ada di sisinya hanya ditemaninya di pagi hari, itu pun untuk membantunya berkebun. Di luar waktu itu, pikiran Hinata pasti akan penuh dengan Tobio.

Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang. Namun, segalanya telah terjadi. Natsu sudah tiada sebelum ia bisa membenahi sikapnya yang salah itu.

"Natsu…" Hinata lekas berdiri, mencoba mendekati Natsu, tapi cahaya putih dari Holy Water melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Sementara itu, sosok Natsu semakin memudar. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi, kau harus tahu ini! Aku tidak mementingkan salah satu di antara kalian… Aku menyayangi kalian berdua!"

"Aku tahu. Ini... bukan salahmu, nii-chan…" Natsu tersenyum sedih. "Tapi, aku berharap setidaknya kau mendengar perkataanku waktu itu…"

Hinata menatapnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Natsu di hadapannya adalah spirit sekarang, berbeda dengan dirinya dan Tobio yang masih manusia. Ia tak bisa berbuat sembarangan, dan Holy Water masih mengekang tubuhnya untuk maju. "Natsu, aku…"

"Nii-chan." Natsu mendongak, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan ia menunjukkan senyum selebar mungkin, tak peduli walaupun satu-dua air mata mengaliri wajahnya, hingga hati Hinata mencelos menyaksikan itu—ia merasa bersalah sekarang. "Nii-chan, sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu…"

Perlahan-lahan, sosok Natsu menghilang, bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat membalas perkataannya. Air mata Natsu yang baru saja mengalir menetes di atas lantai sebelum lenyap begitu saja. Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas lantai, dengan Kageyama yang menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam.

Cahaya putih kembali menyelubungi tempat itu, membawa Hinata dan Kageyama ke tempat lain.

* * *

Mereka kembali berpijak di sebuah laboratorium dengan banyak sekali pot dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk menyadari bahwa mereka telah kembali dengan selamat di mansion mereka.

Ia mendengar sebuah erangan yang berasal dari Kageyama, dan pria itu ternyata sedang berusaha duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hinata tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia segera berlari menuju sosok itu dan memeluknya. "Tobio!"

Kageyama terkejut. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena otot-otot bahunya kembali mengendur dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar badan Hinata. "Shouyou… Maaf membuatmu khawatir…"

"Mmn… Yang penting kau selamat. Aku tak peduli hal lain lagi... Kau selamat, Tobio." Hinata mengusap air matanya yang berderai. "Oh, benar juga!" Ia mengeluarkan cincin milik Kageyama, lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis Kageyama. "Nah. Sekarang, kau tidak kehilangan cincinmu lagi."

Kageyama mengedip, memandangi cincin di jarinya cukup lama. Helaan nafasnya yang berat terdengar dari mulutnya. "Shouyou, terima kasih. Sungguh. Tanpa dirimu… entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya, bukan? Apapun untukmu," Hinata mengusap pipi Kageyama, dan sang pria memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Kau… Apa kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Kageyama.

Pertanyaan itu cukup samar, tapi Hinata tahu maksudnya. Ia mengangguk. Kageyama terlihat gelisah. "Kau—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," potong Hinata, kedua matanya jujur. Ia memegang kedua tangan Kageyama. "Aku terlalu memcintaimu untuk bisa melakukan itu, Tobio…"

Kageyama memeluknya erat.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, sosok Natsu berdiri di belakang mereka. "Nii-chan… Dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan…"

XOXO

"Akhir-akhir ini, Shouyou semakin sering mengganggu pekerjaanku…"

"Tobio-sama… Haruskah saya menjaganya lebih ketat?"

"Kalau memang bisa, tolong lakukan, Suga-san. Bagaimanapun juga… anak itu adalah…"

Natsu melipat dahi, telinganya menempel pada pintu laboratorium.

"…boneka terbaikku."

Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas kaget, Natsu menutup mulutnya. Ia baru saja mendapat informasi bahwa kakaknya akan dibunuh—dijadikan boneka. Dugaannya sejak awal memang benar—Kageyama memang bukan manusia biasa. Orang itu _gila_. Dan orang yang sama berniat menjadikan kakak tercintanya sebagai boneka.

Kepanikan menyerbu batinnya. Ia harus… memberitahukannya pada Hinata sekarang. Keselamatan sang kakak sedang terancam. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kageyama seenaknya menyentuh keluarganya.

Natsu baru saja akan berbalik ketika pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Kageyama dengan wajah tertutup masker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Natsu?" tanyanya dingin. "Anak tidak patuh. Kau menguping pembicaraanku, bukan?"

Natsu tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Natsu. Kau tahu apa akibat bagi anak kurang ajar seperti itu, bukan?" Kageyama dengan kasar menarik lengannya, menyuntikkan sesuatu di kulitnya sebelum gadis kecil itu sempat melawan. "Mereka dihukum. _Keras_."

Mendadak tubuh Natsu terasa lemas, mati rasa, tapi ia tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tahu Kageyama membawanya ke dalam laboratorium itu dan meletakkannya di sebuah meja pasien. Natsu berusaha memberontak, tapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tidak… Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus memberitahu nii-chan niat Ayah yang sebenarnya dan mengajaknya kabur. Aku tak boleh gugur di tempat ini… Aku harus melindunginya!

Lalu, terdengar bunyi meringkik yang sangat familiar, dan Natsu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ketika gergaji mesin itu berada tepat di atas lehernya, sebelum—

…

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Shouyou, kemarilah. Aku punya boneka untukmu."

XOXO

"Tidak!"

Hinata membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar sambil mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seakan ia akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. Kepala Hinata mendadak luar biasa pusing, keadaan sekelilingnya berputar-putar, dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

' _Tadi itu… apa? Apakah Natsu yang…_ ' Hinata memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Pandangannya jatuh pada Tobio yang nampak kaget melihat gerak-gerik anehnya. Hinata ingin sekali mengeluarkan tawa keras. ' _Bohong. Tobio… Mana mungkin Tobio melakukan itu… Jadi kematian Natsu…_ '

"Shouyou, ada apa?" Kageyama meraih bahu Hinata, tapi pemuda yang bersangkutan justru menepis tangannya dan merangkak ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan. Sang ilmuwan terlihat sangat bingung dan sakit hati. Tapi Hinata tak lagi merasa iba padanya. Ia telah menyaksikan kebenarannya sekarang. "Shouyou, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

' _Begitu… Jadi Natsu berusaha menyelamatkanku._ '

"Kau…" Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. "Boneka yang kau berikan waktu itu… adalah Natsu."

Hinata mengira Kageyama setidaknya mencoba untuk menyanggah, tapi tidak. Mendengar bisikan ketakutan Hinata, ia justru menunduk dalam-dalam, membuat Hinata semakin beringsut mundur, dan selanjutnya—

"Tch. Sayang. Padahal aku belum sempat menikmati tubuhmu lagi malam ini," Kageyama berucap tanpa emosi. Ia tak lagi repot-repot menyembunyikan sisi menakutkannya sekarang. "Sangat disayangkan, Shouyou. Lebih baik kau tak pernah tahu…"

Perlahan, ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja, mencari-cari sesuatu di bawahnya. Hinata pun ikut beranjak, meski kedua kakinya masih bergetar, dan ia bersiap untu berlari.

Bunyi ringkikan mesin terdengar. Hinata membulatkan mata, hafal betul asal dari bunyi itu. Dan benar saja, Kageyama telah memegang gergaji mesinnya itu, wajahnya menggelap dan warna matanya memudar.

"Karena kau tahu segalanya, kenapa kau tak menjadi bonekaku sekarang… Shouyou?"

Hinata tak membuang waktu sedetik saja untuk terkaget-kaget—ia segera berlari, kecepatannya dipicu oleh kengerian dan keinginan bertahan hidup. Rasa takutnya bertambah ketika Kageyama mengikutinya, menebaskan gergaji mesinnya ke sana kemari. Ia berlari semampu yang kedua kakinya bisa lakukan, berpindah dari ruangan ke ruangan, sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Kemarilah, Shouyou! Aku janji akan menjadikanmu boneka terindahku…"

Sayangnya, ia lupa bahwa tubuh atletis Kageyama juga memungkinkannya belari sama lincahnya dengan Hinata. Suara gergaji mesin masih terdengar dan Kageyama mulai berbicara melantur kali ini.

"Shouyou! Di mana kau!?"

Hinata mendobrak pintu selanjutnya. Kageyama mengikuti seraya mengeluarkan tawa tidak waras yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Ia terbiasa melihat Kageyama yang pendiam dan dingin. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa orang yang mengejarnya adalah sosok yang sama dengan Kageyama yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri dari suamimu, Shouyou!?"

Ia berlari menuju aula besar, berharap tak ada lagi monster di sana.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi boneka mahakaryaku? Kau tidak ingin mengabadikan keindahanmu? Kalau kau menjadi boneka, kita akan bersama selamanya. Dan kau bisa memilih pakaian yang akan kau gunakan ketika menjadi boneka."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi. Siapa bilang ia mau jadi boneka?

"Kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku, Shouyou!?"

Ia tersaruk-saruk menuruni tangga. Sialnya, sesuatu membuatnya tersandung dan Hinata terjatuh, mengguling hingga ke dasar tangga. Berkat semua itu, tubuhnya terasa luar biasa sakit, kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Pemuda berkepala senja itu baru saja akan bangkit, tapi sebuah bayangan yang menimpa dirinya membuatnya mematung.

"Hah. Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak patuh pada suamimu, Shouyou!" Hinata menjerit ngeri. Kageyama berada tepat di belakangnya sekarang, dengan gergaji mesin terangkat di atas kepala. "Karena kau tidak menurut, aku terpaksa harus memotong kedua kakimu. Tak masalah, aku bisa menjahitnya lagi nanti. Mungkin setelah aku memotong kakimu, aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu sebentar! Kedengarannya hebat." Iris biru bertambah gelap hingga warnanya nyaris hitam sempurna. "Menjeritlah dengan merdu, Shouyou."

Hinata memejamkan mata, bersiap akan rasa sakit yang akan datang, bersiap pula untuk kehilangan kedua kakinya.

Yang ia dapat justru erangan kesakitan, lantas suara sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas lantai.

"H-Hah? Apa yang terjadi…?"

Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Kageyama terkapar dengan banyak pisau menusuk punggungnya dari belakang. Darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Hinata sempat tergoda untuk menghampiri Kageyama dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi ia harus mengingatkan diri bahwa suaminya itu bukan lagi dirinya dulu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shouyou-sama?"

Hinata mendongak, melihat Sugawara berlari ke arahnya. Rupanya ia yang menjadi penyelamat Hinata. Pasti pria itu juga yang melemparkan pisau-pisau ke tubuh Kageyama. Ia sempat terkejut karena Sugawara biasanya adalah pelayan paling loyal Kageyama, tapi jika ia berada dalam situasi Sugawara, pasti Hinata juga lebih memilih untuk berkhianat.

Orang waras mana yang mau mematuhi monster seperti Kageyama?

Sugawara memegangi kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar. "Ayo kita lari dari sini. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi mohon tinggalkan Tobio-sama. Dia… sudah berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Kepalanya menoleh menatap tubuh Kageyama yang tergenang darahnya sendiri, sama sekali tak bergerak. Apakah ia sudah mati?

Sugawara mencoba membantu Hinata berdiri. "Ayo, Shouyou-sama! Sebelum kesempatan kita hilang…"

Hinata tak memindahkan pandangannya dari Kageyama. Meskipun Kageyama yang dikenalnya sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, anehnya, ia masih juga menolak untuk melepaskan rasa cintanya. Ia masih mencintai Kageyama. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Kageyama.

Ia masih… ingin memeluk Kageyama.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Air matanya mengalir deras. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Tidak bisakah ia hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Kageyama, sebagai pasangan kekasih yang biasa?

Ini semua terlalu sulit.

Hinata mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter di hadapannya bersama Sugawara. Tapi mendadak ia berhenti, melihat ke belakang, pada sosok Kageyama yang masih belum juga bergerak.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kemudian tanpa berpikir masak-masak, ia meninggalkan sisi Sugawara untuk mendekati Kageyama dan berlutut di dekatnya. Kageyama yang melihat Hinata kembali melebarkan matanya. Agaknya, ia masih berupaya untuk menangkap Hinata meskipun sedang sekarat, karena tangannya bergerak menggapai-gapai gergaji mesinnya yang terlepas.

"Shouyou!" teriaknya dengan suara parau.

Hinata menarik nafas, menangkup wajah Kageyama, dan dengan cepat meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di atas dahinya sebelum pria itu bisa menyerangnya. Tak ada tiga detik setelahnya, ia segera menarik dirinya mundur untuk menunjukkan Kageyama senyum tertulusnya. " _May you be smiled upon_. Aku mencintaimu."

Seluruh pergerakan Kageyama terhenti. Hinata mengira ia akan meledak tiba-tiba dan mencekik lehernya atau bagaimana karena ia melihat kedua tangannya terulur. Namun tidak ada hal buruk apapun. Ia hanya menangkup wajah Hinata, membawa wajah itu mendekati wajahnya sendiri, dan mencium bibirnya. Dengan cukup lama, dengan segenap emosi, dengan dalam… karena ia tahu, hidupnya tak lama lagi. Dan kalaupun ia hidup, ia tak akan menjadi sosok yang sama.

Setelah keduanya berpisah, Kageyama berbisik pelan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, " _May you be smiled upon_. Aku juga mencintaimu… Shouyou bodoh…"

"Tobio…"

Kageyama menunjukkan salah satu senyum langkanya, yang saat itu terlihat begitu lembut. Penuh cinta. Tulus. Tangannya menundukkan kepala Hinata hingga wajah mereka kembali berdekatan, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu… siapa yang membunuh Snowball…"

Hinata mengerutkan kening, menerka-nerka apakah Kageyama berusaha menipunya agar ia lengah, tapi pada akhirnya Hinata menurut, meminjamkan telinganya pada Kageyama.

Dan ia membeku.

Kalau saja Kageyama tak menjentikkan jari pada dahinya, ia pasti akan terus terdiam. "Cepat." Kageyama menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya. "Aku masih bisa bergerak. Jadi pergilah. Sebelum aku... bagian terakus dari diriku bisa melukaimu."

Hinata mengangguk, tak repot-repot menahan air matanya, dan ia berjalan kembali kepada Sugawara tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat tinggal, Tobio, Natsu…"

Entah siapa yang mengakibatkan hal ini terjadi, tapi sesaat setelah ia dan Sugawara melewati pintu keluar, seluruh bangunan mansion di belakang mereka terbakar begitu saja.

Keduanya berhenti sejenak pada padang bunga yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berekreasi. Aneh rasanya menyaksikan mansion yang selama sekian tahun menjadi rumah terhangatnya itu dilahap api yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Tadi, seseorang bernama Oikawa memberitahuku," tutur Sugawara pelan. "Setelah kita keluar dari mansion itu, kita kembali ke dunia nyata."

Hinata mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia menatap mansion itu selama beberapa menit lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya memaksakan senyuman getir dan berbalik. "Ayo, Suga-san."

Sugawara menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau tidak ingin melihat sampai akhir?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sugawara tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu dan berjalan di depan Hinata. Tiba-tiba, Hinata menangkap sesuatu dari sudut matanya di antara tanaman bunga yang cukup tinggi. Ia memungut benda itu—sebuah buku bersampul merah—dan membukanya.

"Ini… bukannya milik Tobio!?"

Hinata membaca segelintir isi buku. Sekujur badannya mematung.

"Shouyou-sama?" panggil Sugawara dengan heran. Hinata tersenyum, buru-buru menyembunyikan buku itu di balik jaketnya, dan segera mengikuti Sugawara.

"Maaf, Suga-san!" Hinata menyeringai lebar, lalu berlari mendahului Sugawara yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Bahkan setelah melalui semua itu, kau masih bisa tersenyum…" Sugawara menatap punggung Hinata dengan haru. "Kau adalah anak yang kuat."

Sementara itu, beberapa saat usai Hinata dan Sugawara berhasil kabur, Oikawa menghampiri sosok ilmuwan gila yang masih terkapar di lantai itu dengan seringai mengejek.

"Tidak keren sekali kau ini," cemoohnya. Kageyama tidak menjawab. Oikawa menghela nafas. "Oh, sudah KO, ya? Tidak asyik. Tapi, hei. Aku punya tawaran khusus untukmu, Tobio-chan. Ikutlah denganku."

Tangan Oikawa menepuk bahu Kageyama pelan. Dan tiba-tiba, mata Kageyama perlahan terbuka secara ajaib seolah ia tak lagi sekarat, menatap Oikawa lurus-lurus.

"Itu benar." Seringai pada wajah Oikawa menajam. "Ikutlah denganku, dan kau bisa meneliti sepuasmu di sana."

Kageyama tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia tak mengeluarkan protes saat ia dibawa bersama Oikawa.

* * *

 **Tiga tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis mengetuk pintu berdaun dua dari sebuah rumah sederhana, mulutnya menajam ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang hidup di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini… Aku harap memang benar ini rumah dokter yang dimaksud."

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria muda bersurai oranye tersenyum ramah kepada sang gadis. "Halo! Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

"Oh, um…" Gadis itu memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan gelisah. "Apakah benar ini adalah rumah Dokter Shouyou?"

"Itu benar!" Pria itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku sendiri adalah Shouyou. Kau berkunjung sebagai pasien?"

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Iya… Aku sudah seminggu ini merasa agak demam, dan aku terlalu miskin untuk berobat. Makanya aku datang kemari. Kalau tidak salah, kau tidak memungut biaya… kan?"

"Yep! Aku menggratisi semua pasien!"

"Wah…" Gadis itu berdecak kagum. "Aku senang masih ada dokter berhati mulia di dunia ini…"

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja." Shouyou meringis lebar. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Silakan masuk! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"M-Michimiya Yui…" jawab gadis itu, dengan canggung masuk ke dalam rumah kecil milik sang dokter. Shouyou segera mengantarkannya pada ruang periksa dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Berbaringlah di tempat tidur, Yui-san…" Shouyou berjalan menuju sebuah rak pada sudut ruangan. "Aku akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya terlebih dulu."

Yui menurut. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu, matanya dengan gugup melirik ke sana kemari. "E-Entah mengapa aku merasa… deg-degan…"

Shouyou tertawa. "Santai saja! Obatku terkenal manjur, kok! Setelah ini kau pasti akan sembuh!" Pria itu berjalan mendekati Yui, sebuah suntikan di tangannya. "Aku akan memberikan bius padamu, jadi rilekskan badanmu, ya."

Yui menurut, mengatur nafas dan membiarkan dirinya rileks. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya mulai buyar sejak suntikan itu menembus kulitnya. Bius itu mulai berefek.

"Yui-san… punya mata yang indah, ya." Shouyou mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Aku jadi ingin memandanginya terus."

Wajah Yui sedikit merona. "B-Baru kali ini ada yang memuji mataku…"

Shouyou melambaikan tangan, tertawa santai, dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan lagi. Yui terdiam, membiarkan bius menggerogoti kesadarannya, dan bersyukur kepada dunia karena masih ada seorang dokter sebaik Shouyou. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat jejeran boneka yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu.

' _Bonekanya… indah… Harganya semahal apa, ya?_ '

Ketika kantuknya terasa sangat berat, Yui mendengar sesuatu yang menyerupai… suara ringkikan kuda?

' _Hm? Apa mereka memelihara kuda di dekat sini?_ '

Hinata Shouyou menampakkan senyuman yang melengkung sempurna pada wajahnya, lidahnya keluar untuk membasahi bibir, dan matanya menyipit senang.

Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah gergaji mesin.

Sugawara yang mendengar suara mesin itu dari dalam dapur hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

"Kebiasaanmu benar-benar menurun pada keluargamu, ya… Tobio-sama.

.

.

" _Kau pasti ingin tahu… siapa yang membunuh Snowball…"_

 _Hinata mengerutkan kening, menerka-nerka apakah Kageyama berusaha menipunya agar ia lengah, tapi pada akhirnya Hinata menurut, meminjamkan telinganya pada Kageyama._

" _Yang membunuh Snowball… dan semua bangkai hewan yang kau sembunyikan di kamarmu, adalah_ _ **dirimu**_ _, Shouyou."_

 _Kageyama menatapnya serius._

" _Dan kau jauh lebih mengerikan dariku... karena kau terlalu senang saat membunuh mereka. Saking senangnya sampai-sampai kau tak pernah ingat telah membunuh mereka. Aku berniat mencegahmu agar tidak mengikuti jejakku dengan mengubahmu menjadi boneka, tapi… semuanya sudah terlambat."_

 _Hinata membeku._

 _Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar sekali, seakan informasi yang baru didapatkannya itu telah diketahuinya, sudah terletak di sudut otak dari dulu sekali._

 _._

 _._

"Lihat, Tobio. Boneka yang kubuat tidak kalah indah dari buatanmu, kan? Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali, agar aku bisa menunjukkan karya buatanku kepadamu."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Oikawa berjalan memasuki sebuah laboratorium, menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah memandangi sebuah tabung di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana, Tobio-chan? Kau nyaman meneliti di sini?" tanya Oikawa. Ia memindahkan pandangannya pada tabung itu, lalu bersiul. "Wow. Kau ingin anak? Kenapa tidak kau lahirkan saja secara normal, daripada meng-kloning _anak itu_? Aku bisa saja mencarikan istri untukmu…"

Pria misterius itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa? Kau hanya mau menikah dengan Shouyou?" Oikawa menyeringai. "Romantis sekali." Ia kembali memandangi isi tabung itu dengan mata memicing. "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku juga tertarik dengan anak ini. Aku tak sabar menunggu dia lahir."

Oikawa berjalan keluar ruangan sembari melambaikan tangan.

Usai memastikan tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, pria tadi bergerak maju, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tabung itu, dan mengecup pelan permukaan kaca di hadapannya.

Matanya yang memudar seperti mata orang mati menerawang, menunjukkan bahwa ada begitu banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam benaknya—

Benak gilanya.

"Sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama…" Ia menempelkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada tabung itu. "Shouyou…"

* * *

 **Ada yang menduga endingnya? XD**

 **Saya main Mad Father, dan... mindblown banget sama endingnya. Scenenya kurang lebih kayak gitu. Ternyata si anak sama psycho-nya sama si ayah...**

 **Welp, sebenarnya di sepanjang fic udah ditekankan ke-psycho-an Hinata, meskipun samar.**

 **\- Hinata menemukan banyak Snowball di basemen Kageyama, kan? Nah, itu sebenernya kloningan Snowball yang sengaja Kageyama bikin. Soalnya Kageyama sendiri tahu kalau Hinata suka… menyakiti Snowball, meski dia sendiri ga sadar. Dia sendiri juga sempat menekankan "Pokoknya kali ini jangan lukai Snowball lagi"**

 **\- Coba deh, kalian denger orang atau hewan menjerit kesakitan di lab bapak kalian (bayangkan bapak kalian ilmuwan). Reaksi normalnya—pasti kalian tanya-tanya sambil takut, itu tadi suara apa? Tadi Hinata bisa pura-pura ga tahu. Kenapa? Dia sama sekali ga terpengaruh sama jeritan mereka. Mungkin malah senang?**

 **\- Dia sama sekali ga trauma ada monster yang mengejarnya. Kalau kalian habis dikejar zombie, pasti takut setengah mati. Tapi Hinata ga mengatakan apapun soal takut. Dia ga terpengaruh semisal ada orang yang berusaha membunuhnya, karena setiap hari dia dekat sama kematian (aka dia sendiri yang menyebabkan kematian itu).**

 **\- Buku koleksi Hinata, seperti yang Oikawa sebutkan, menarik. Kenapa menarik? Karena isinya gelap. Kebanyakan tentang upaya pembunuhan. Padahal Hinata baca itu dari umur tujuh tahun. Dia sudah terbiasa membaca adegan gore.**

 **\- Ga terlalu dijelaskan, tapi buku yang Hinata pungut abis mansion mereka kebakar… itu buku panduan milik Kageyama yang menunjukkan cara mengubah manusia menjadi boneka. Bukannya ditinggal atau dibakar, Hinata malah mungut buku itu.**

 **\- Jangan lupa, diari Kageyama. Kalimat di akhir-akhir itu menyindir Hinata.**

 **Dan Kageyama memang pingin menjadikan Hinata boneka karena dia tahu kalau kesadisan Hinata lebih parah. Menjadikan Hinata boneka menurutnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Hinata buat jadi ilmuwan gila kayak dia. Dia juga sekalian pingin menjadikan boneka Hinata mahakaryanya. Jadi, semacam sambil menyelam minum air. Dia berniat baik, tapi juga jahat. Ah, entahlah. Tapi, well… yang jelas dia gagal.**

 **Sekarang yang baik dan jahat di antara mereka siapa, coba? /pusing sendiri**

 **Btw di scene extra, Kags mengkloning Hinata. Ga bisa move on dari Hinata yang asli gitu lho. Dia dibawa Oikawa ke dunia gaib dan hidup sebagai ilmuwan gila di sana... X3**

 **Saya juga ga tahu kenapa korbannya banyak make chara cewek dari Haikyuu :O**

 **Oke, semoga kalian bisa menikmati membaca ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, karena saya belum ngedit ini. XD**


End file.
